Pokemorph Adventures
by viking7734
Summary: After his devastating defeat in the Hoenn elite four challenge, Mark decides to go back to finish what he started. He also finds love where he least expected it. Follow him on his journey to become a Pokemorph master! Rated M for a reason. Female Pokemorph harem with some human girls. R
1. 1-Burning desires Part I

**This story WILL contain LEMONS! And lots of em'! So, if you don't like lemons don't read, turn back before it's too late.**

**Pokemon are now Pokemorphs! Google some images if you still don't know what I'm talking about. Don't worry, there IS a story, not just sex. **

**This is part one of the first chapter and there will be no lemons in the first part. It's a lot to read, I know, but that's just how I write so bear with me here.**

******As for the morph's appearance, I'm doing my own thing while remaining VERY close to their pokemon look. I found a lot of variety on how pokemon are portrayed as morphs so I'll just mix it up a bit to get it to my, and hopefully your, liking. If you want I can send you links to pictures I use for reference, or you can just ignore my descriptions and imagine them how ever you like :) Suggestions are VERY welcome since I'm new at this and need all the help I can get. Help me make this story better with every chapter :)  
**

**Don't own Pokemon or anything else besides the story and OC's!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Burning desires Part I

Somewhere around Viridian City in the house of Pokemorph trainer Mark. The trainer was practicing martial arts with Sheng, a Hitmonlee. They bowed to each other respectfully and got into battle stance.

„You ready Sheng?" asked the trainer.

„Yes." answered Sheng in a calm manner.

„Begin!" shouted Mark and began his attack. Now, you may think „_How can a human keep up with a Hitmonlee?" _Well he can. Mark was very well built. He was trained by the greatest ninja/assassin master in the world (think hardcore Batman training) . Koga. After his parents death, Koga took him in at the age of seven as he was a very close friend of his father. Mark showed great potential in martial arts and was among his top students by the age of fifteen (he's twenty now), alongside Koga's daughter, Janine. They were like brother and sister. Mark was around 6' 4" and was 194 pound of muscle. For his build he was very flexible and agile, thanks to his training. He had shoulder length blond hair, bright blue eyes and a stubble that went perfectly with his looks. He looked like those dangerous, yet very attractive men, that women swooned over. His left arm had a magnificent Rayquaza tattoo on it, in honor of his master whose family used the legendary creature on their family crest, and his right had nordic and celtic symbols and knots, in the honor of his parents. As the duo exchanged blows and kicks two figures were watching them,more specifically him, from the porch of the beautiful and enormous house he inherited from his parents. That and a lot of money. Money was never a problem as he was also Kanto's and Johto's champion so he had regular income.

„Would you just look at him? How can you NOT get wet?" asked a female Blaziken her companion. She had long blond hair with two fringes going over her face. She was wearing a short, tight, black tank top that accented her C cup breasts and matching shorts that went tightly around her bottom. Black tape was wrapped around her forearms and calf's.

„I never said I didn't, Rei. " replied a Ninetales, peacefully sipping her green tea and watching the fighting duo. Like her friend, she also had long blonde hair but had more fringes covering her beautiful face. She wore a long, white summer dress that swayed lightly with every breeze. The dress showed a tasteful amount of cleavage of her D cup breasts.

„Nina! That's a first!" exclaimed Rei in astonishment and looked at her friend.

„What? You know how I feel about him, correction, how we ALL feel about him. " Nina replied calmly.

„I just want we can do something about it." Nina opened her mouth to speak but Rei cut her off „And don't tell me again that Pokephilia is illegal and that we'll get into trouble and be taken away from him. You said it only, like, a gazillion times by now. " said Rei and rested her head in her palm looking sad. „It's really bad you know. "

„Heat again?"

„Yes! But not just now! All the time! I just want to jump him and have my way with him! But yes, heat is especially bad... " sighed Rei.

„You know we can't do that. Besides, we don't even know how he feels about us. " explained Nina.

„Yes we do! He loves us! He told us so many times!" exclaimed Rei while throwing her hand in the air.

„I think he means it in a family kind of way. " replied Nina while taking another sip of her tea.

„Right... But I just want him to know how I really feel! I've kept this inside me for so long! I don't know how much longer I can do it!"

„You're nipples are showing again. " commented Nina with a smirk.

„I know!" shouted Rei and crossed her arms over her chest to hide them. Just then, a golden Pidgeot landed beside them carrying shopping bags. She wore a black, sleeveless t-shirt that had a bare back for her wings (bird pokemon with wings will have separate wings and arms) and blue jeans that showed off her beautiful long legs and shaped bottom. Her breasts were also a nice D cup. She watched her trainer and bit the nail on her thumb.

„I see they're at it again." she said as she sat down with her friends.

„You're just in time, Kay! They just began. How was work?" asked Rei her flying friend.

„Pretty good. Turned some heads and got neat stuff. " said Kay and winked to her friend. Kay was a model. How? Well Pokemorphs needed clothes and stuff too so they had models to show them off in magazines. Pokemorphs acted no different than humans did but the morph/trainer relation remained unchanged. The models were also well payed, just like their human colleagues. And having a perfect figure also helped.

„But it seems you can never turn the right one. "

„Seems that way." replied Kay. They both sighed.

Meanwhile, the two fighters went at it like pro's. Spinning kicks, precise punches, astounding acrobatics. They meant business. Very few punches and kicks actually connected as they were both very good. They continued for another few minutes when a Snorlax, wearing a chef's uniform and sporting a small black mustache, came out of the house.

„Enfants! Lunch iz served!" informed the Snorlax with a French accent. Mark's head shot towards him at his announcement.

„Food?" said Mark before a powerful spin kick connected to his head and sent him crashing down. All three girls jumped up from their seats, ready to help him when Mark quickly jumped back up.

„Owwwww! That hurt! Nice kick by the way. " praised Mark as he rubbed his now VERY sore jaw.

„I am sorry master, but you were distracted. I took my chance for a finishing blow. " said Sheng and walked up to him.

„Good thinking. It was my fault I got distracted. " said Mark and they once again bowed to each other.

„We'll be right there, Jacques. " said Mark and walked towards the porch. His sweaty body glittered in the Sun and the girls tried to hide their blushes as best as they could. „Man that hurt. " said Mark still rubbing his jaw. A Miltank came from behind Jacques and handed Mark an ice pack. She wore an apron over her pink shirt and black sweat pants. Her short black hair went to her jaw line. She was a rather large girl and carried an E cup.

„Thanks, Paola. " thanked Mark and put the ice pack on his hurting jaw.

„Prego. Dis always happenz' ven' you fight! And do be more careful. " said Paola with a concerned tone and an italian accent. She turned to Jacques and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked back inside. Those two were a couple for as long as Mark can remember. He grew up with them in Koga's fort. They were like parents he never had. When he decided to move into his parents old house they decided to follow. Mark sniffed himself and then Sheng.

„We smell like two Muk's. Better go take a shower. " said Mark to his friend and he nodded.

„Mind if I join?" said Rei with a quiet voice, hoping they won't hear.

„Maybe some other time Rei. " said Mark and winked at her causing her to blush like mad. Mark and the others who were present laughed. After the fighters went inside Rei sighed, again.

„See? Just a simple teasing makes me burn up!" said Rei in frustration. Jacques decided to calm her.

„Oui, mon ami. I understand. But be patient. I fell your time vill' come. " assured Jacques in a comforting manner. He really was like a father to them all.

„Thanks, dad. " said Rei and smiled at him. He nodded and went inside. Kay spoke up.

„You think it's true? Will our time really come?" she asked her friends. A sudden gust of wind startled them.

„I think it will. " said an Arcanine that appeared out of thin air. She wore an outfit like Rei did but without the tapes on her arms and legs. Her lion like hair swayed in the wind. She carried a D cup as well.

„Arceus dammit, Roxy! Just because you can use Extreme Speed now, doesn't mean you can scare us to death all the time!" yelled Rei at her friend. Roxy smirked.

„What you gonna' do about it? Can't touch me if you can't catch me!" said Roxy in a playful tone and stuck her tongue out. Rei hated when she did that. She jumped at her but missed.

„So close, but no. Too slow. Nuh-uh! C'mon chicken little, is that the best you got?" taunted Roxy with every try. Rei tried a couple more times until she finally caught her, resulting in a cat fight. She'll pay for calling her chicken little.

* * *

The table in the dining room was filled with delicious food that Jacques and Paola made. Today was french/italian food time. They always fought about lunch choices as they were both masters in their respective field. Mark managed to get them to compromise every now and then. He was seated between Rei and Nina, as always. They went through a lot together. Rei was his first Pokemorph he received from Koga at age twelve as a Torchic and they both met Nina at the beginning of their journey when she was still a Vulpix. After lunch Mark decided to relax and sleep a little. His definition of relaxing was listening to power metal, which told only of the bravest warriors and the greatest of adventures and battles. Koga said he inherited his taste in music from his father. After that he went to meet his longtime friends he grew up with. Sam and Luke. Sam was a few inches shorter than Mark and Luke but had the same well built body. He had wild, jet black hair that refused to obey any form of hair styling. His eyes were a deep green. His face looked youthful, almost child like, but he was still considered as hot by the female population. Luke was as tall as Mark and built the same. He had shoulder length brown hair and matching coloured eyes. People often mistook the two of them for brothers, but they felt like brothers anyway so they didn't deny it. The three of them were Koga's top students along with Janine. He changed into blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it and simple black sport shoes. Sam and Luke picked him up at his home and the trio went to Viridian City. They entered their favourite pub around nine. They got into a secluded booth as always and ordered beer. The cool thing was, they served it in wooden pints. After two hours and two more pints each, Sam began to get pale.

„Umm, guys?" he asked while staring at his half-empty pint.

„Sam? You ok? You're really pale. " asked Luke his friend.

„No, I'm fine... Just... No, you wouldn't understand... " said Sam sadly and took a large swing from his pint.

„Understand what?" asked Mark, now confused.

„You'll think I'm sick in the head or something. " said Sam.

„We already do. " replied both Luke and Mark with a smirk. That seemed to cheer him up a little.

„Okay, you guys... Promise not laugh or ridicule me and so on?" asked Sam now worried.

„Cross our hearts and hope to die. " said Mark while doing the gesture together with Luke.

„Okay... Well... I – I'm in love with Nariko. " said Sam, taking another swing from his pint. Mark and Luke looked at each other.

„Nariko? Who's Nariko?" asked Luke his friend with a confused look.

„You know... Nariko... The Nariko. How many Nariko's do you know of?" answered Sam. They thought hard and then it clicked.

„THE Nariko? Your Raichu?" they both exclaimed in unison.

„Shhh! Quiet down! Yes, her!" he said aggravated.

„How'd that happen?" asked Mark.

„I dunno. It just, did. One thing we were training and the next we were humping each others brains out. And she told me she loved me. And then it hit me, I love her too. We've been together for so long it just came natural for me to say it. " explained Sam. Mark looked at him in surprise while Luke just nodded.

„I know how you feel. It's the same with me and Annie. " said Luke nonchalantly. Both Sam and Mark looked at him.

„WHAT?" they both exclaimed.

„Oh, for a while now. A few months actually. She was in heat and she BEGGED me to help her, begged, mind you. So I did. And then we did it again, and again, and again and let me tell you, a Persian in heat is a rollercoaster! After a while we realized we loved each other and became a secret couple. " explained Luke, smiling all the time. Mark and Sam couldn't believe it. He kept it a secret for that long?

„Nariko's no better either. She's an electric type so that adds a certain spark to it, pun intended! And she's so hot! That long red hair with yellow tips and those tits and ass! It's just... Wow! But that's not all! It feels so much better doing it with her than a human girl. I don't know how to explain it. " Sam explained happily, color returning to his face by now. Luke smiled widely.

„I know right? It's just so raw and animal like! You can let loose and be wild! It feels incredible!" replied Luke. The two of them talked, completely ignoring Mark who was now deep in thought. This was HUGE! Pokephilia was illegal, they could get into so much trouble. But it got him thinking. How is it really? It was unexplored territory, something new and mysterious. And most importantly, how did the girls feel about him? Sure, he loved them and they loved him, but it was like friends, not in a lovers kind of way. At least to him, he wasn't so sure about them now. He notices the looks they give him but decides to ignore them, thinking they are just teasing him. The more he thinks about it the more sense it begins to make. They **love** him love him. But does he love them the same way. He was snapped out of thought by Luke.

„Yo! Mark! You there?" asked Luke, snapping his fingers in front of him.

„Yeah I'm there. Just... Processing. " replied Mark.

„So... Did you do it with any of your girls?" asked Sam.

„What? No! They're like my family! Besides, I don't think of them that way!" replied Mark defensively.

„Really? Too bad. Annie told me how they want to hump your brains out. " said Luke with a smirk and Mark almost choked on his beer.

„WHAT?!"

„Suuure. You didn't know? Oh man, they've been throwing themselves at you like crazy! Don't say you never noticed?" asked Luke with an amused look on his face.

„No... " replied Mark.

„Really? Not even when Nina accidentally walked in on you in the shower, naked? Or when Rei climbed into your bed at night wearing nothing but her lingerie?" asked Luke smirking.

„No... " he gave the same reply.

„Dude! You're denser than a Slowpoke!" teased Sam his friend.

„I just never thought of them that way! And it's forbidden... " said Mark, not really sure in his words right now.

„It's forbidden to throw trash on the ground but everyone still does it. " came Sam's comparison. It didn't help much.

„So you're telling me, you have four willing and smokin' hot girls in your house that want to fuck you, and you do nothing? You fail as a man right now. " said Luke, trying to sound disappointed but he understood his friends fears and confused feelings. He had them as well.

„Yeah... " said Mark quietly.

„When was the last time you had sex?" asked Luke again. The look on Mark's face was answer enough.

„Oh hell no! Two years? You gotta' be kidding me! You're still hung up on May, aren't you?" exclaimed Luke, now evidently frowning.

„What? No! I'm over her! It's just... After her, I started to train more to keep my mind off of her and kinda forgot about finding a new girlfriend. " explained Mark. Truth was, he had lots of chances. Girls were practically throwing themselves at the three. But Mark rejected them as he saw they were only after him for his fame, money and good looks. None of them cared who he really was. May was different. They met in Hoenn during his travels. She didn't know who he was and that worked perfectly. Until she cheated on him with Drew. They went separate ways for a couple of months to complete their goals of being a Hoenn champion and top coordinator. Before facing the elite four, Mark got a call from May saying she slept with Drew at the celebration party after she won the cup. She got drunk and it happened, he could forgive that somehow. Then she told him they did it a couple of times sober and that ended it. He was heartbroken.

„You know,for such a big, strong and scary looking guy, you're actually a Teddiursa deep inside. " commented Luke with a smirk.

„Shut up... " said Mark while agreeing with his friend mentally.

„So what are you gonna' do about them?" asked Sam.

„I suggest you just do them. " said Luke nonchalantly and took a sip of beer.

„I can't just do them! I don't know how they feel. Well I do, thanks to you and Annie, but I want to find out for myself. And I don't know how I feel about them." reasoned Mark.

„Trust me my friend, you **love** them. And if you're having trouble deciding how you feel, just kiss them. Trust me, one kiss is all it takes. " said Luke a matter of factly.

„That's true. " said Sam while nodding.

„Right... We'll see... " said Mark meekly.

„Oh just man up you big wuss! Here! I propose a toast! To Mark, so he may confess his true feelings and FINALLY get laid after two years!" said Luke rather loudly as the waitress passed by. She heard them and winked at Mark.

„You know, I can help if you want. " she said seductively. She was hot by the way. Long black hair, hourglass figure, large breasts, beautiful face. Every man's dream.

„Sorry girl, he's taken!" said Luke and patted his friends slumped shoulders.

„Oh that's too bad... Here's my number in case you change your mind. " she wrote down her number on a piece of paper and handed it to him. He smiled and took it, not actually wanting to call her. She winked again and mouthed _Call me._

„You devil, you! To Mark!" said Luke and they brought their pints together.

„Hear, hear!" said Sam with a huge smile. Mark was a little less enthusiastic but decided to amuse them.

* * *

After finishing their pints they decided it was time to go. Luke offered Mark to drop him off at home, but Mark declined saying he needed time to think so he would walk. It was two hours of walking though. He took out his phone, connected his earphones and went through his mp3 list and searched for something good. Orden Ogan. He let the music kill the silence around him as he walked. _The black sky above... **No! Focus! You have to deal with this now!** But how? **First find out how they feel.** I know how they feel, Luke told me. _there was this other voice in his head and it was like an argument inside. He and his friends sometimes joked he had multiple personalities. You could say it's partly true. _**True, but can you really trust him?** Yes! He's my oldest friend! **Even after the Clair incident?** Well... _Luke told Mark that Clair had the hots for him. Apparently Jasmine told him so, who was a good friend of Clair's. He kissed her at his Champion celebration. He landed on his back with a bleeding nose. Luke was cracking up and Mark chased him half around Indigo Plateau. That wasn't the only time he did that so Mark got very suspicious about him at those moments. _**Exactly! You better make sure now, just to be on the safe side. They are MUCH stronger and fiercer than Claire. A broken nose would be the least of our problems.** I know. **Now, how do you feel?** You know how, you're me. **I want you to say it! Or think it anyway.** I feel... I don't know. **Then don't look at them as morphs. Look at them as human girls. Heck, don't even think of their looks, just them. Now?** Well... I could see myself dating them. I mean, they're great right? And look wise, they're hot aren't they? **There you go.** But they're morphs, it's just weird. **Would you bang Neytiri from Avatar? Or the Asari's from Mass Effect? Or Aayala from Star Wars? Or-** Yeah, yeah I get it, and yes I would. In a heartbeat. **So what's the problem with morphs?** Because they're real! It's nice to fantasize about something that's not. You're not looked at with disgust, you're looked at with that „What a geek" look. And nobody judges you for it as they do it as well. This - this is more intense. **Since when do you care what people think?** I don't – **Yeah you kinda do.** It's forbidden so I can't anyway . **Keep tellin' yourself that.** But the league would take them from me! I don't want that to happen! **You really think the league could separate them from you? I think they'd reduce the place to dust just to get back to you.** And I love them for it. **Oh, you do? ... Hello? Anyone there? Well, besides me.** Yeah I'm here. **So you do love them.** You know I love them. **Not in the trainer/morph/family love them. I wanna kiss/date/fuck them love them.** I... Umm... Yeah, I guess I do. **Finally! So what are you gonna' do now?** Give it a moment to let it sink in. _After an hour the voice called again _**Did it sink in yet?** No. _Another hour passed and he was at the front door. _**Now?** Not yet. I gotta' do something first._ He opened the door and heard voices from the kitchen. He was about to enter the kitchen when he heard something interesting and hid behind the wall.

„I bet he's hung like a Tauros. " said Roxy. Kay had a different opinion.

„No, no, no. Tauros are hung like him!" everyone laughed at that while blushing. Jacques and Paola were in their bedroom fast asleep, thank Arceus.

„That is true. " replied Nina calmly. Everyone looked at her, mouths wide open.

„WHAT?!" they all yelled in unison.

„You do remember I ''accidentally'' walked in on him in the shower. It was morning, mind you. " replied Nina. _She what? Looks like Luke wasn't lying. **Looks like it.**_ He wanted to go in but the voice stopped him **_Stay put! Let's listen some more._** and Mark leaned to the wall again.

„Really? That big?" asked Rei blushing like mad.

„Yes. What, you think May screamed like that when they had sex for fun?" replied Nina.

„Ah yes. The Bitch. " said Rei through gritted teeth.

„The nickname fits I'd say. " said Kay while taking out a mago berry juice, her favourite. _Nickname?_ _How long were they calling her that._

„Don't get me wrong, she was nice. But after what she did to him she deserves it. He was so heartbroken, we never made it past Sidney in the elite four challenge! " replied Rei in a sad tone. It was true. He just couldn't concentrate. He received the news a day before and couldn't sleep the whole night. In the morning he was so tired his concentration dropped to a minimum and Sidney made quick work of him. It surprised the dark-type master as he heard great stories about him. After that Mark left Hoenn and never tried to take them on again. It was too painful to go back there. He loved her and then she cheated on him.

„And I'm safe to assume you had nothing to do with burning her and Drew's stuff to a crisp when we saw them in Goldenrod?" asked Nina with a smirk on her face. Rei replied with her own.

„Maybe... They did deserve it though!"

„Exactly! He was so depressed it broke my heart! And there was nothing we could do." said Roxy, also saddened at the memory.

„We were just there for him when he needed us. I think it meant a lot to him. " commented Nina, taking a sip from her cup of tea. _It sure did._ smiled Mark and listened on.

„Do you think he loves us? You know, like we love him?" asked Rei in a sad voice.

„Hard to tell. I followed him closely these past few years and never ONCE did I notice he looked at us the way we did at him. " commented Nina. The girls were disheartened by that.

„Well, maybe – maybe he's just good at hiding it! He is a trained ninja after all. " said Rei trying to encourage her friends and herself.

„I don't know about that, but I do know that he's scared of the league. He loves us too much to risk losing us. " reasoned Nina, sipping her tea.

„I just wished he loved us loved us. This isn't enough. I feel a part of me is missing and I can't fill that part. It has to be him! Him and no one else!" said Kay, pouring her heart out to her friends.

„True. " they all said in unison. _**Wow.** I know right. **Well there you have it! You know what to do next.** I do. I'll listen just a bit more. **Not a bad idea actually.**_

„So... Let's say Jacques words come true. Let's say Pokephilia becomes legal. Then what? Do we just jump him or we start more direct flirting or... What do we do exactly?" asked Rei her friends.

„The best we can do is wait. If he feels the same then let him make the first move. If we do it we might scare him away. " answered Nina, always being the wise one. It came with the species. As did the incredible sex drive.

„You're right, as always. " pouted Rei. Nina smiled at his friend.

„And then let's say it happens. Bu all of us here love him and there's even more girls in our team that feel the same way. Does only one of us get him or do we share? Personally I'm good with sharing. I'll have him anyway I can. " stated Kay.

„Me too! I don't wanna' spend ''lonely nights'' thinking he's with someone else. It was bad enough with May. " said Roxy remembering.

„I thought you liked our ''lonely nights''. " said Nina seductively and ran one of her tails from Roxy's crotch up to her chin. Roxy blushed madly.

„I never said I didn't! It's just... You know... Like... " stumbled Roxy over her words and Nina put her tail around her shoulders in a comforting manner.

„I know. Besides, we ALL know who he would pick. " said Nina and all of them looked at Rei.

„What? Me? Why me? You're all hotter than me?" asked Rei confused.

„Don't be ridiculous! You're as hot as the rest of us! Every time I'm at work someone asks me ''Who's that hot Blaziken we see you with every now and then'' and then ask me to set up a date. There were even a few girls among them. I must admit I was kinda jealous. " encouraged Kay her friend.

„Besides, you've know each other for eight years now and spent a lot of time together. If he decides to pick only one, I'm betting ALL of my tails it's gonna be you. " said Nina with a smile.

„Thanks... " said Rei, blushing like mad.

„The real question though, would YOU be willing to share him?" asked Roxy. Rei's reply came instantly.

„Of course! You're my best friends! And I couldn't just do that to you after all of our ''lonely nights'' together. I think adding him would make it a lot more fun than usual. " said Rei with a playful smirk.

„True again. " came the reply of the group.

„I still think it would be fair you get first pick. " said Roxy and rubbed Rei's shoulder.

„Thanks Roxy, that's nice of you." smiled Rei at her friend.

„And then I'm next!" said Roxy excitedly.

„Yeah, umm, no. If anyone's next it's me. " replied Nina in a non-negotiable way. The argument now exploded with every girl trying to get her ''number''. They even mentioned the girls that weren't here so that added up to quite the show. _**Okay, I don't think we'll get anything more useful now.** I agree, time to move in._ Mark got up, walked into the kitchen and greeted the girls who immediately stopped arguing.

„MARK! You're back!" they all said in unison and wondering if he heard their discussion.

„Yeah, I just came in, heard you were in here." replied Mark _Liar, liar, pants on fire! Shut up!_

„How was it?" asked Kay.

„It was... Nice... Sam and Luke had some new... Ideas. They said hello. " answered Mark.

„What kind of ideas?" asked Rei.

„Well that's why I want to talk to you Rei. Come with me please. " said Mark and motioned her to follow him.

„Okay. " said Rei a bit disappointed. Their talks were mostly about training and random stuff so she didn't expect much when he called her to talk. They entered the living room and she closed the door behind them.

„So what's this new train-mmph!" she couldn't even finish her sentence as he crashed his lips against her's, pulling her in a heated, passionate kiss. Her eyes widened in shock but she quickly let herself melt into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. It felt so good! She waited for this for years and now it was finally happening! A small tear of happiness escaped her. Mark ended the kiss and looked straight into her eyes. She felt like he was looking directly at her heart, her soul.

„Mark! What-? Why-?" she couldn't form complete sentences because of the initial shock that was quickly replaced by overflowing happiness.

„Shut up and listen. Luke actually gave me good advice today. I thought a lot about it and I realised I was acting stupid. I was so scared of the league that I ignored my, and more importantly, your feelings and hurt you. All of you. I'm sorry, it won't happen again. I love you all too much to do that again. I want to be with you. All of you. I can't just pick one. You all mean too much to me." Rei couldn't belive what she was hearing. The moment she dreamed of was happening right now and she couldn't believe it.

„I hope that's okay with you?" asked Mark, worried why she was so quiet. Rei jumped at him wrapping her arms and legs around him, pulling him into another passionate kiss. She could feel his hardness poking her as well as he could feel her wetness. They broke apart.

„Yes! Yes! It's okay! You have no idea how long I-we waited for this day!" exclaimed Rei, happier than she ever was. Mark sighed in relief. _Great, I won't get burned to a crisp. **Awesome! Now take her upstairs and do her like a crossword puzzle!** You know I'm bad at those. **Really? Now?** You're right, sorry._ He brought his head closer to her and whispered in her ear with a low, husky voice.

„Upstairs. " it wasn't a question. She shivered at the sound of his voice and nodded in confirmation. She let him go and they made their way to the kitchen. She was redder than a tomato if that was possible. They passed the kitchen.

„Hey, we're gonna go to sleep. We've got hard training in the morning. Good night!" said Mark with a smile. Rei was hiding behind him. They left the kitchen and Mark picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room. She wrapped her arms around his neck and savoured the moment.

„That was weird. " said Kay, sipping on her juice. Nina raised an eyebrow, sniffed the air and smiled.

„Lucky girl... " she said and took a sip of tea.

„What?" asked Kay confused.

„Seems their training involves ''nightly activities''. " answered Nina. Roxy noticed what she did before and she too sniffed the air. Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open.

„NO!WAY!" exclaimed Roxy. Nina nodded. Kay was looking at the two when it finally clicked.

„NO!WAY!"

* * *

**Well, that was a long chapter. I'm surprised how it turned out. Like I said at the top, it's just how I write. If it's hard for you to read it then just imagine how it is for me to write it. My fingers are falling off! JK. Anyway, how'd you like it? Was it good? I thought it was, but then again I'm the author so my opinion doesen't count. Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcomed as are suggestions. Don't flame cuz' i'll just delete those reviews.**

**Chapter two will contain two lemons, and if you guessed right (and I think it's pretty obvious), it's with Rei and Nina.**

**Next chapter will be up in a few days. R&R!**


	2. 1-Burning desires Part II

**Part two is here!  
I changed and re-did the first chapter so many times I decided to just leave it be. So, if there's anything from here on out that doesent match with the first chapter, ignore the first chapter.**

**Don't own Pokemon or anything else besides the story and OC's!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Burning desires Part II

Mark carried Rei upstairs into his room. It was actually the master bedroom, the former bedroom of his parents which he redecorated. The room was big but also very simple: a king-size bed, closet, desk with his laptop on it and a few shelves. Mark made his way towards the bed and gently laid Rei on it, placing her underneath him. He lowered his head and they began kissing again. Even though Rei had a beak it didn't bother him. It actually felt really good. Rei was hugging him tightly, running her hands through his hair. _I can't believe this is finally happening! Wait, no thinking, doing!_ and she slid her tongue into his mouth. Mark was a bit surprised but then he put his tongue to good work too. His right hand grabbed her left breast over her tank top and began squeezing it and massaging it. She felt his hand and shuddered at the touch, letting a small gasp escape her. It was over the shirt but it still felt so good. But she wanted more. She grabbed his hand and slid it under her top. Mark felt that her breast were firm but also somehow soft. He enjoyed the feel of her fur covered body. Feathers only adorned her face, the chest area above her breasts, her short tail and were covering her feet that were actually talons. Rei's hands were now exploring his toned body over his shirt. She was getting even more wet. Speaking of which, Mark felt her wetness on his leg that was on her crotch. He decided to tease her a little and rubbed his leg against her wetness. This sent a wave of pleasure through her as his leg rubbed against her clit. She moaned in pleasure and ripped his shirt off.

„This... is only... in... the way. " said Rei between moans and grabbed onto his shoulders as he was still rubbing her. Mark went to her neck and started kissing and licking it, leaving a few hickeys. She was shivering with his every touch. The fact that she was in heat made every touch twice as good. Mark was also pinching and twisting her nipple. She squirmed underneath him, now rubbing herself against his leg voluntarily. Her breathing was getting stronger and faster.

„Mmmm, yeess... It feels sooo goood... " moaned Rei as Mark continued to work her neck and breast. He decided to see the whole package so he grabbed her top and pulled it off. When he took a look at her his heart skipped a beat. She just looked so beautiful. _Can't believe how lucky I am. **Yes, now get to work moron!**_ the voice was still there. He didn't question ''himself'' and began to suck, lick and nibble on one of her nipples while twisting and pinching the were a bright shade of red. The result was instantaneous.

„Oh Mark!" she moaned loudly. She thought ''lonely nights'' were good, but this, this was something else entirely. Something much more stimulating, much more pleasuring. Mark smirked, satisfied with her reaction. Rei noticed this and decided to strike back. She quickly rolled him over and was now on top of him, pinning his hands down. She lowered her head and began licking his neck. Now it was his turn to shiver.

„Rei... " he moaned.

„Yes?" she asked in a sweet voice, not stopping.

„Don't stop... " now it was Rei's turn to smirk. She kissed her way down to his chest. As she did that, her body slid backwards and she felt a rather big bulge. A moan escaped them both. Rei loved every moment of their exploring, but she needed release. Fast. She climbed off and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them off together with his underwear. He looked at her and her beautiful bright blue eyes were staring back at him. When she pulled them off she stared at his full-blown erection _Wow._ She grabbed his member, stroking him gently and circling her finger on it's head.

„Now... What should I do with you?" she asked in a seductive voice, licking her beak in delight as she watched the cock in her hand. It was big. Almost nine inches. She brought her other hand towards her crotch and began rubbing herself.

„Well, staring at it won't help muUUUUCH!" groaned Mark in pleasure as she grabbed his member in a vice grip for his smart-ass remark.

„I guess I'll just to this then... " she said and began licking his tip. Mark closed his eyes as pleasure shot through him. She slowly began to take him into her mouth more and more, building up his pleasure almost to a breaking point. He grabbed her head with his hand and pulled on her hair. Rei was more than satisfied with the feedback she was receiving.

„Rei! I'm-I'm close! " he moaned as he was about to release his load but Rei suddenly pulled away, not allowing him release. She waved her finger at him.

„Nuh-huh! If you're gonna cum, then" she began to pull of her shorts „you cum inside me. " she said with a seductive voice and threw her shorts on the floor right besides Mark's. Before she could react Mark jumped her and she was once again underneath him. He had a look in his eyes that was so lustful, wild, feral. She never saw him like that. It was a big turn on. He rubbed his hardness against her wetness.

„Ooohhh... Mark... Please... " moaned and pleaded Rei as he teased her.

„Please, what?" asked Mark, now prodding her entrance. He wanted it also really bad but he wanted to tease her some more.

„Please... Stick it in... Take my virginity... Please!" begged Rei as she couldn't take it anymore. To hell with pride, she needed him.

„As you say, my love. " said Mark and kissed her deeply as he thrust into her, ripping her hymen. Rei was in a lot of battles but this pain was something else. She knew it would be painful but not this much. She was thankful Mark was kissing her as it made the pain more bearable. On the other hand, Mark was in a world of bliss. She was so warm, wet and soft inside it took every bit of restraint not to cum as soon as he entered her. She felt better than any human girl he ever slept with. Looks like Sam and Luke were right. He felt her tightening around him as she fought the pain of her virginity being taken. After a while her pain went away. She broke the kiss and looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes.

„You can move now... " she said in a quiet voice. He nodded and began to move slowly „Oooohhh... mmm... " moaned Rei with his every thrust. She was starting to feel good now, the pain gone. He increased the intensity of his movements and Rei now started to move with him, their bodies perfectly in sync. Her back was arched and Mark grabbed her waist which gave him a direct path to her G-spot.

„Oh my Arceus! That's the spot! Don't stop!" she moaned as he sent waves of pleasure through her entire body. Soon his thrusts became fast and hard, making her lose her mind. She was now clutching the sheets, ripping them with her sharp nails. He began sucking on her nipples making her moan even louder „Yes! YES! Harder! Faster!" she demanded as her eyes were rolling back from the pleasure. Mark was groaning as he was now pounding into her with all he had. He could feel hitting her cervix and noticed she enjoyed it very much when he did.

„Rei! I can't hold it much longer!" groaned Mark as he felt his climax coming close.

„Yes! Yes! Me too! Give it to me! Inside me!" she moaned loudly, feeling her orgasm knocking at the door. Mark thrusted a few more times before unleashing his hot load inside her. That sent Rei over the edge as her orgasm came hard and her juices spilled and mixed with his. Mark felt her pussy clenching tightly around him, trying to suck out every bit of cum he had. Her womb was now filled with his seed and her body was contracting from her orgasm. But Mark wasn't done. Rei felt as he got hard inside of her again and began thrusting once more.

„No! Wait! I just came! It's too much!" she screamed overwhelmed with pleasure. Mark just kept going „Oh yes! YES! YES! I'M CUMING !" she screamed when another wave of orgasm hit her, harder than the first one. Mark still wasn't close to finishing as he continued and Rei's mind went blank „OH! MY! ARCEUS! I'M CUMING AGAIIIIIIIN!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as a small flame stream escaped her mouth which Mark dodged in the last second. He found release once again and they climaxed at the same time. Mark fell down on her exhausted. Rei immediately pulled him into a loving and passionate kiss. Mark pulled out of her and they were now laying in bed,hugging, with Rei resting her head on his chest.

„That was... Wow... " said Mark in amazement. It really was something else.

„I know... " purred Rei quietly as she still felt her orgasm.

„Wait! I came inside of you! Won't you get pregnant?" panicked Mark _First jump then think? Nice job, idiot._

„Don't worry, I won't. A morph can't get pregnant if they don't want to. " explained Rei. That calmed him down.

„Oh, good... " sighed Mark in relief. Rei looked at his now flat member and smiled.

„You know, you're hung like a Tauros. " said Rei seductively, turning small circles with her finger on his abdomen.

„I thought Tauros were hung like me. " said Mark with a smirk. Rei's head shot up and she looked at him.

„You... You heard us?" asked Rei, a blush appearing on her face again.

„Sorry. I came home and looked for you and found you in the kitchen. I was debating whether or not to do what I did. Hearing you talk helped make my decision. " he said, smiling lovingly. Rei smiled back and gave him a loving kiss „I love you. " said Mark and Rei was caught off guard a bit but then she replied „I love you too. " And kissed him deeply. They fell asleep in each others arms.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Roxy and Kay were redder than a tomato. Nina had a small blush and was sipping her tea peacefully.

„Told you. " she said to them. Apparently the walls werent that thick.

* * *

Mark awoke in the morning around eight feeling rather good about last night. T_his feels right. Damn right it does! I deserve to be happy! And what about me? You are me. Oh, right._ Mark was smiling like a mad man. He looked over to the sleeping beauty that was still close to him. They awoke in the same position they fell asleep. Mark stroked her hair gently, admiring her beauty. Rei shuffled in his arms and slowly woke up. She smiled when she saw him.

„Morning beautiful. " said Mark and gave her a kiss to her forehead.

„Morning to you too. Sleep well?" asked Rei and gave him a kiss.

„The best in a long time. " answered Mark and hugged her tighter. Rei giggled and squeezed closer to him. It was true. He usually woke up in a messed up bed in Arceus knows what position. Now he woke up the same as he did when he went to sleep and he felt great.

„Me too. Can we stay in bed a little longer? Please?" asked Rei giving him a look he couldn't possibly refuse.

„Of course. " he said and kissed her forehead again. After an hour Mark decided it was time to get ready for the day. Rei didn't like the idea but it had to be done. She went back to her room and Mark entered his bathroom. The bathroom was spacious and had a big shower he went into. He turned on the water and the hot stream relaxed him. Then he heard the bathroom door open. He smiled.

„Back for more?" he asked, the water still pouring over him so he didn't see who came in.

„More? When did I get any?" asked Nina smirking to herself.

„Nina?" asked Mark in surprise. _What is she doing here? Like you don't know._

„Yes?" asked Nina, acting innocent.

„What are you doing here?"

„I came to take a shower. Is that a problem?" asked Nina _I dare you to say no._ she thought menacingly. Somehow Mark felt that but he wasn't about to say no to her anyways.

„No, Not at all. Come in. The water's good. " answered Mark and opened the shower door to let her in. When he saw her his jaw almost hit the floor. She was standing before him stark naked. The first time she did this she was wrapped in a towel. He stared at the beautiful morph in front of him.

„You can continue staring once you let me in. " said Nina crossing her arms under her breasts making them appear even bigger. She caught eye of something else getting bigger and smiled.

„Oh! Um... Sorry. Here. " fumbled Mark over his words and let her in. As soon as she entered the shower the water poured over her, soaking her entirely and making her look even sexier. Mark was still staring at her. He knew it was rude but he couldn't help it. She just looked so damn sexy. As opposed to Rei who had a thinner and more toned build due to her fighting nature, Nina was very curvaceous. Her hourglass figure was just so inviting. _I can't believe how my view of them changed so much so fast. _ he thought.

„Turn around, I'm gonna wash your back. " said Nina as she motioned for him to do it. He happily obliged. She poured showering gel over her hands and started washing his back. Her touch was so soft he was getting tingles all over. Suddenly Nina pressed herself against him and started rubbing her breast against his back and brought her hands in front, rubbing his chest and abs.

„Nina? What are you doing?" asked Mark, getting aroused by her movements.

„Washing you. Don't want to be dirty, right?" she teased and pulled herself even tighter to him. He suddenly turned and pressed her against the wall. She gasped at the action and felt his hardness prodding her stomach. He looked into her beautiful red eyes and leaned in closer to her ear.

„Only when I'm having sex. " he whispered with his husky voice. She shivered just like Rei did.

„That's what I like to hear. " she said and kissed him passionately, her arms wrapped around him and his kneading her ass. The kiss was very long and very passionate as they caressed each other. Mark took one of his hands and brought it to her clit and began rubbing it while nibbling her neck.

„Ooooooh... That's soo good... " she moaned into his shoulder. He also rubbed her entrance with another finger. „Mmmmmm, that's it... " she moaned louder, digging her nails into him, but not causing him to bleed. He started to lower himself, trailing kisses over her body, halting a bit to nibble and suck on her bright pink nipples. She loved what he was doing to her as she was already very wet. Mark reached her crotch and lifted her right leg over his shoulder and began licking her clit. She gasped as the sensation went though her. She parted her legs more to give him better access. He took advantage of the new gained space and closed in on her, sticking his tongue a little inside her „Ooohhh M-Mark! Don't stop!" she moaned and grabbed his head. His tongue was twirling and rotating inside her making her moan in pleasure. She removed her leg from his shoulder and pulled him up to another passionate kiss "I want you... Now... Here... " she said between breaths. He grabbed his cock and rubbed it against her „ Stop teasing me and do iiit... " she moaned, wanting him inside her right now.

„Allright, you asked for it. " he said in a low voice and rammed inside her. Nina suppressed a cry. Mark knew immediately something was wrong. He looked down and saw the water had traces of blood in it. He looked at Nina with a worried look.

„How? But you told me-mmph..." Nina cut him off with a deep kiss that lasted until her pain faded.

„I'll explain later. Now screw me like the horny fox that I am!" demanded Nina and started moving her hips. Mark grabbed hold of her and started thrusting making her moan loudly "Mmmm, yes big boy, just like that. " she purred into his ear as he pounded into her. The he got an idea. He grabbed her ass and lifted her enabling him deeper penetration. Nina screamed in pleasure and wrapped her legs and tails around him immediately as the increase in pleasure was big „OH MY ARCEUS! You're in soooo deeeep!" Mark was kissing and nibbling her neck and she was clawing at his back, leaving trails with her nails. He loved the feeling of having his back clawed. He began pounding even harder into her and felt something warm around him. He lifted his head to see the tips of her tails glowing brightly. Mark heard that grabbing a tail could result in the Ninetales cursing you for a thousand years. He took his chances anyway and grabbed one of her tails tip, mesmerized by it's glow. Nina dug her nails into his skin now and screamed as pleasure shot up her spine.

„OOOOOOHHHHH!" she screamed and started panting as the pleasure was intense.

„Your tails are your weak spot?" asked Mark in wonder, not stopping his thrusts.

„Yes... Mmmmm... " replied Nina now moaning into his shoulder.

„Oh... And here I thought you were gonna curse me for a thousand years. " he said with a laugh.

„Only if you stop touching them... " moaned Nina. Not waiting another second he squeezed the tip tighter and rubbed it and an even stronger jolt of pleasure went through her spine „FUUUUCK!It feels sooooo daaamn gooood!" she moaned loudly. Seeing where this is going he quickly grabbed another tip and began pounding her hard and deep „MAAAAARK! I'M-I'M GONNA-GONNA CUUUUUUUUUM!" she yelled as her overwhelming orgasm came like a tsunami and a small stream of flame escaped her mouth. As he felt her gripping tightly around him, he was sent over the edge and unleashed his hot load inside her.

„AAAAARGH!" groaned Mark as he was still pounding into her. Nina's eyes were rolled back and her tongue was hanging out as another orgasm hit her when Mark released his load inside her and continued thrusting. Her pussy was squeezing him dry for every drop he had. He stopped and Nina unwrapped herself from him and slumped to the floor. Mark quickly followed and she hugged him tight when he joined her on the floor.

„That... Was... Something... Else... " panted Nina.

„No... Kidding... " Mark was in no better shape „ So... About... You know. The hymen thing?" asked Mark, now wondering.

„When a morph evolves... It's body regenerates... The hymen being part... It also get's renewed. " explained Nina, still short of breath. Her heart was beating wildly.

„Oh... " was all that Mark could say.

„Remember the first time we met?" she asked him.

„Of course. I'll never forget that day for as long as I live. " he said fondly.

_**FLASHBACK**_

It was a few weeks since Mark left his hometown Fuschia City to start his journey to become a Pokemorph master. He was fifteen and Koga allowed him to leave after his graduation ceremony. He was finally a man now. He and Rei (Combusken) were heading towards Vermilion City for their first gym battle. They were on Route 11 and made camp for the night. They were fast asleep in the tent (Rei didn't like being in her Pokeball all the time) when Mark's sharpened senses picked up movement outside. He nudged Rei awake.

„Someone's out there. " he whispered quietly, his voice unintentionally husky. She loved it. Truth was she was in love with him for two years now but couldn't do anything about it because of the stupid league. Ofcourse she didn't tell him. She thought it would make things weird. She nodded and they slowly crawled out of the tent on the opposite side of where the intruder was. Putting their training to good use, Rei jumped the intruder and threw him at a tree as Mark threw two bolas at him that tied him to it.

„Owwww! That hurts!" the intruder cried out in pain. It was evident it was a girl. The duo approached the figure and saw a Vulpix. She was around Rei's height, standing at about 5'5'' and wore old, dirty and ripped clothes. Mark was towering over them having reached his peak at fourteen. He didnt have such big muscles as he does now but he was pretty toned. In the girls opinion, he looks way better now as he gives off a strong, manly aura.

„What are you doing here?" demanded Mark in a deep,intimidating voice, something he learned from Koga. The Vulpix yelped when she heard him speak.

„I'm-I'm sorry! I was looking for food and-and I smelled something good and came here!" explained the Vulpix and began crying, still hurt from the attack and out of fear.

„So, you were robbing us?!" shouted Mark. The Vulpix trembled with fear.

„I'm sorry! I'm just so tired and hungry! I'm really sorry! I won't do it again!" she pleaded and was still crying. Rei looked over to Mark, seeing a familiar gleam and a smirk on his face. She knew what followed.

„What's your name?" asked Mark, his tone the same. The Vulpix was sobbing hard. He asked again but this time louder and harsher „What's your name?!" demanded Mark.

„N-Nina! My name's Nina! Please don't hurt me! Please!" she cried hard. Mark pulled out a knife that was in it's holder, secured around his belt. Her eyes widened in horror.

„Well, Nina, since you tried to rob us of our food there's only one thing we can do. Rei, light a fire please, we're having dinner again. " he said and walked closer to Nina, knife in hand. She struggled to get free but with no success as the bolas were tightly wrapped around her.

„NO! NO, PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME!" she screamed for her life as Rei lit another fire and Mark was very close with the knife „NOOOOOO! SOMEBODY HELP! PLEEEASEEE! NOOO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Nina already said goodbye to her life when she felt the ropes around her loosen up and fall to the ground. She looked at the human putting his knife back into it's holder. He walked towards the fire and she looked at him in confusion, her face still wet with tears.

„...What?" she asked confused.

„Hope you like beef stew. " said Mark with a smile as he pulled out a plastic bowl and poured it's contents into the metal one that was placed over the fire.

„...What?" Nina repeated. Rei walked over to her and crouched in front of her.

„I'm very sorry about him, Nina. His ninja instincts kick in in these situations. " explained Rei with a smile to a scared-to-death Nina.

„Ninja... Instincts?" asked Nina, wiping her tear stained face. Rei nodded.

„He's a trained ninja. One of the best actually. " said Rei with a smile. She stood up and extended her hand to her „C'mon, dinner will be ready soon. " she offered. Nina looked at her suspiciously but accepted her helping hand, seeing no evil intent in her eyes. They walked over to the fire where Mark was stirring the soup. They sat in silence for a while until Mark spoke.

„I'm sorry about earlier. Sometimes I get carried away. " apologized Mark. Nina was taken aback by this. His words were truthful, she heard it in his voice. It was the first time someone apologized to her. It felt nice.

„It's... Okay... " she said and gave him a small smile. He smiled back and for a moment her heart skipped a beat. He was shirtless and the shadows cast by the fire danced around his body. She thought he looked hot, for a human anyway.

„Soup's done!" exclaimed Mark happily. Rei sighed.

„We ate two hours ago. " she tried to reason with him.

„Yeah, and?" he asked not seeing her point. She sighed in defeat. He turned to Nina and handed her a plastic plate and spoon „Guests get first pick. " he said and smiled at her. She took the plate and looked at him in confusion. What's this? She gets first pick? Her old trainer never did that. She slowly took the ladle and put a small amount on her plate. Mark was curiously looking at her. She assumed he wanted her to take more. Truth be told she wanted all of it, being so hungry, but decided to be polite. She took another small scoop and poured it onto her plate. Mark frowned now.

„Okay, you either fill your plate to the rim or you get nothing. " he said to her in a way that meant that she could eat as much as she wanted. She wasted no time as she filled her plate almost to overflow and began eating fast „There you go. " said Mark with a smile and Rei handed her a loaf of bread. She took it and dipped it into the soup. The soup was so delicious, she hasn't eaten anything like that in a long time. A piece of meat made it's way down too early and she began coughing. Mark immediately handed her a bottle of water „Here you go. Try not to choke on the stew, there's still pudding later." he said with a smile as she gulped down the water. She couldn't believe her ears. Pudding? She never tasted it as her master never gave her any. She heard it was delicious. Nina ate three full plates of the stew. The metal bowl was empty now. It was only then she noticed that the two of them didn't eat anything. She was about to say something when Mark interrupted her „Don't worry about it. Like Rei said, we already ate. Besides, we'll reach Vermilion tomorrow so we'll buy more food. " said Mark so that she wouldnt worry about it. Mark then reached into his bag and pulled out a chocolate pudding. He handed the pudding to Nina who took it, not believing what was happening. She opened it and smelled the creamy substance. It smelled delicious and she dug in. The flavour was even better than the smell. In a matter of seconds the pudding was gone. Mark and Rei laughed, causing her to blush a little.

„So, Nina" began Rei „why are you out here all alone?" she asked and looked at her. Nina's ears dropped down and her eyes filled with tears again.

„My trainer... Abandoned me!" she started crying again. Rei pulled her into a hug and she cried into her shoulder „He said I was too weak! He said I was useless!" she cried harder. Rei was rubbing her back comfortingly, looking sad. Mark remained expressionless, but was angry inside.

„What made him do that?" asked Rei sadly. It took a while but Nina finally responded.

„We got into a battle with another trainer. He sent out a Sudowoodo! I didn't stand a chance! First I was beaten badly in the battle, then my trainer beat me afterwards and then-then... " she couldn't finish her sentence.

„Then?" Rei encouraged her. The girl needed to let it out. She finally cracked as her emotions overflowed her and she was now crying harder than before.

„Then he raped me!" she said and was crying into Rei's shoulder. Rei looked horrified. What kind of person would do that? Not a person, a monster! She looked over to Mark and knew exactly what he was thinking. His muscular arms were tightened to the point where his veins were clearly showing. He was furious. He was probably thinking of a hundred ways he could torture the bastard "I swear to Arceus, when I evolve, I'm going to curse him for a thousand years!" she swore and continued crying. After a few minutes Mark decided to change the subject.

„How come you lost?" he asked and Nina lifted her head to look at him.

„What do you mean? I was at a type disadvantage!" she exclaimed angrily. She knew he wanted to take her mind off the horrible experience with her trainer but she was still angry.

„That's no excuse. Rei beat a lot of water morphs. Besides, don't you know Iron Tail?" he asked her. She looked at the ground.

„No... " she mumbled.

„Wow, the guy really is an idiot. " Mark stated. Nina agreed with him „Want me to teach you?" he asked. Her head went up.

„What?" she asked in disbelief.

„I can teach you Iron Tail. " he repeated. She looked at Rei who nodded with a smile.

„Okay... " she said meekly.

„With that kind of attitude we won't get very far. " said Mark trying to get her into the spirit. It worked.

„YES!" Nina yelled at him. He smiled widely.

„Great! I suggest we go to sleep then, we have a lot of work tomorrow. " stated Mark and stood up „Why don't you two take the tent and I'll sleep here. " Nina protested.

„No! I couldnt possibly let you sleep outside after-" but Mark cut her off.

„You're still here?" he asked in a non negotiable tone, his look stern. Nina gulped. She slowly got up and walked towards the tent with Rei behind her. Rei hugged Mark goodnight and entered the tent. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Nina. They laid down on the sleeping bags.

„Are you two... You know?" she asked Rei.

„What? No! We're just good friends. " answered Rei, her blush giving her away.

„That blush says otherwise. " teased Nina.

„Well... I'm in love with him. But he doesn't know that. I don't want to make things weird and I'm scared of what he would think. Besides, it's forbidden. " said Rei sadly.

„What if he heard you right now?" asked Nina. They were talking normally so it was possible. Rei shook her head.

„He didn't. Look outside. " said Rei. Nina did as told and saw Mark sprawled out in the grass with his headphones in his ears. He looked asleep already.

„That was fast. How did you know?" asked Nina as she got back into her sleeping bag. It was so warm and soft.

„I've known him for three years now. By now we both know how the other functions. " replied Rei. Then she looked at the Pokedex for the time. It was one in the morning "We better get some sleep. I bet training starts early. Good night. " she said and went to sleep.

„Good night. " replied Nina and also went to sleep.

Mark woke them up the next morning around nine. After a quick breakfast they began training. It was the hardest training session she ever had. Mark was a tough trainer but he was also very kind and patient. By the end of the day she could split rocks like they were paper. She was jumping with joy.

„Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she screamed with joy and hugged Mark tightly „How can I ever repay you?"

„Well you can start by letting me go. You're stronger than you look. " said Mark sounding short of breath. She quickly released him and blushed with embarrassment. After an exhausting day, they went to bed early and woke up around seven a.m. to leave for Vermilion City. Mark and Rei packed their stuff and Mark turned towards Nina and extended his hand.

„Well it was nice meeting you Nina. Hope we see you again. " he said and she happily took his hand.

„Me too." she replied. The duo then turned and left. Then it hit her. She was alone again. She didn't want that. She had so much fun with them the past day she couldn't think of being alone. Before she knew what she was doing, Nina was running after them and calling them.

„Wait! WAIT!" she yelled. They stopped and turned towards her „I wanna come with you!" she stated. The duo looked at each other and nodded.

„Okay. " Mark said simply with a smile. He pulled out an empty Pokeball and held it out towards Nina. She smiled, closed her eyes and tapped her forehead on the button. A red light pulled her in and she became part of the team. Mark let her out and she gave him a thousand-watt smile „We gotta buy you some new clothes. And you need a bah, you smell. " said Mark with a smirk and she punched him playfully. It wasnt long after that she began to develop feelings for him. Eventually they met her previous trainer in a tournament. She made quick work of his entire team. He looked so miserable after his defeat she decided she won't curse him as a Ninetales. Him being like this was curse enough.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

They were still sitting under the shower, the water still pouring over them. She was wrapped in his arms and felt safe and loved. Mark looked at the clock inside inside the shower and saw that they were in there for an hour.

„We should go downstairs. Breakfast is ready. " he said and released her. She wasnt happy about it but she knew they should make an appearance. Mark turned off the shower and they wiped themselves. Nina grabbed one of his oversized t-shirts and pulled on her panties. They descended to the kitchen and saw that everyone was already there finishing their breakfast.

„Finally decided to come down I see. " said Rei with a smile, happy for her friend.

„Yeah, we thought you would never come down by the sound of it. The walls really are thin aren't they. " teased Roxy.

„Jelaous are we?" asked Nina with a smirk. Roxy's face went red „Thought so. Let's eat. " she sat down and grabbed some bread and jam. Just as Mark made his way to his seat Roxy jumped him and kissed him deeply. After a few seconds she broke the kiss.

„Mmmm, you're delicious. " she winked at him and left for her seat. Mark was about to say something when Kay did the same.

„You're right, he IS delicious. " said Kay seductively and went back to her seat. Mark sat next to Sheng.

„You finally got laid I see. " stated the fighter.

„Yeah. " replied Mark while making himself a sandwich.

„Excellent. Maybe now you won't be so uptight. " commented Sheng.

„What did you say?" asked Mark irritated.

„You heard me. "

„Yeah I did... " said Mark and smiled to himself. Nina couldn't keep it in any longer. She just had to say it. It was in her nature.

„Uh, girls. You do realize he was eating me out right before we came down here right?" asked Nina with an evil smirk. Roxy and Kay looked at her disbelievingly. A disgusted look appeared on their faces shortly after.

„EWW!" they both exclaimed and tried to clean their mouths with water. Everyone else just laughed.

* * *

The rest of the day went pretty normally, except the girls were now openly flirting with him. Mark noticed dark clouds were forming on the sky and decided they should go inside. Soon after, rain came. Mark decided they should rest today, Arceus knew he needed it after last night and this morning. Besides, they were training hard these past few days so the deserved it. It was around midnight when someone rang the door bell. Roxy jumped up and ran to the door.

„I'll get it!" she yelled back and opened the door. When she saw the visitor she wanted to smash his face in „You have some nerve coming here." she said growling, her face looking like she was ready to bite his head off.

„I'm sorry. Please let me in. I've been traveling the past few weeks and I'm tired and cold and-" but Roxy interrupted.

„Why should I? After what you did you're lucky I haven't ripped you to pieces already. " Roxy was still growling, her fists clenched tightly so she doesnt rip the visitor to pieces.

„Please! I just want to talk to him! I-" just then Mark walked into the hallway.

„Roxy, who's that?" asked Mark, not seeing the visitor as Roxy was standing in front of him.

„It's the little bitch. " said Roxy and moved away to reveal the visitor. Mark felt his stomach drop to his feet.

„May?"

* * *

**Whoa, another LONG chapter. Congratulations to all who read it entirely, it's no easy task. These are the first lemon scenes I have ever written. What did you think? Please leave a review with your thoughts.**

**Did anyone guess right away who the visitor was? I bet you did. I'm not very good at this stuff so, yeah. Anyway, a little cliffy here. Why did May return and what does she want? Wait for the next chapter and see.**

**Special thanks to Solrac III for his huge help! Thank you so much!**

**P.S. I'm thinking about doing a Pokedex-type story that gives more detailed info about the girls. What do you think about the idea?**

**Next chapter will be up in a few days. R&R!**


	3. 2-Decisions

**I'm back with another chapter! They're coming out fast now since I have some free time on my hands. That, and I want to make up for the fact that I won't be updating much in later July and probably through entire August since I won't have access to my PC. Summer time! Sea and beer! But don't worry, I'll be writing stuff down on paper and update once I get home.**

**To answer Solrac III's assumption on the kissing thing, yes, they did give oral to each other before but this scene was just for a little comic relief.**

**Btw, someone mentioned to me the girls needed more description as they seem a bit like moemon/gijinka. That's not the case! I just didn't go in-depth with the descriptions since I think it's pretty clear how a Pokemorph of a certain species must look like. Need more details? Search for The Pokedex Project on furaffinity or just google pokemorph.**

**He also said it would be awkward kissing them with them having beaks, muzzles and whatnot instead of a flat face. I agree but don't go much into that too. It's a romance story, just go with it.**

**Thanks to everyone who faved and followed this story, it means a lot :) Now, on to the second chapter!**

**Don't own Pokemon or anything else besides the story and OC's!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Decisions

Thunder rumbled outside. The rainfall was strong. As was the wind. Someone pissed off Zapdos again. Probably Moltres. The weather sure reflected the emotions in the hallway alright. A thunderstorm of rage, building up inside Roxy. Sad tears, mixed with the rain on May's cheeks. A hurricane of emotions inside Mark. May decided to break the silence.

„Hey, Mark..." she said quietly. May was soaked to the bone, her clothes were all wet and she was shivering from the cold. On the other hand, Roxy almost went up in flames from rage _She has some nerve coming here!_ she screamed inside. Her sharp teeth were showing.

„May... Wh-Why are you here? What are-" Mark was so in shock he couldn't form complete sentences.

„Well... I-uh... " fumbled May over her words. She didn't think she would react like this. It's been two years since she last saw him. She thought he looked so different now, although his appearance hasn't changed one bit. It was strange, really. May felt like she was seeing him for the first time in her life. She remembered when she actually first saw him. Mark was meditating under a small waterfall. She thought he looked so hot just sitting there, letting the water flow over his toned body „I was traveling in Kanto and I... I thought I should come visit. " she finally finished her sentence.

„Bull shit!" exclaimed Roxy. May jumped at the sound of her voice.

„It's true!" defended May but Roxy snarled at her making her flinch. She was always terrified of the Arcanine. Roxy was always protective of Mark, not just because it was in her species nature. There was something deeper there she couldn't figure out.

„Where's Drew?" asked Mark out of the blue. Both May and Roxy looked towards him. Their conversation started to attract visitors, as the other girls watched behind a corner. They felt the same as Roxy but decided to continue watching in case Roxy decided to tear May to pieces. Mark knew they were there but said nothing. As May processed the question, tears started flowing.

„He dumped me!" she cried out through tears. Mark saw that Roxy was smirking happily, knowing May got dumped made her very happy _The bitch deserves it!_ she thought. May continued „We arrived into Sinnoh and everything was great until we met a girl named Dawn. I thought nothing of it but-but then they started spending more time together. Drew said they were training... Training my ass! They were screwing behind my back!" she said between sobs. Mark didn't need to look behind to see the girls expressions. He knew very well they were smirking like Roxy did. The girls were VERY protective of him so it was expected they would be happy that May got a taste of her own medicine „The worst of all... I fell in love with him! And it turns out... He-he was cheating on me ever since we met! How could I be so stupid?" she cried. Mark felt sorry for her. Sure, she hurt him, but what Drew did to her was much worse. May was his friend first so it was natural he wanted to break Drew's bones. He almost did it once. They saw each other when he was visiting Goldenrod a few months after they broke up. Kay had a modeling gig so the girls dragged him there. He needed to get out of the house. All he ever did was train, train, train. Either with them or without them. Mark aimlessly wandered the streets alone, waiting for Kay's gig to start and bumped into Drew, almost knocking him down. He didn't even notice until Drew threw a soda can at him, yelling something about looking where you walk and a stupid Rhyhorn. May recognized him though and called him. After the boys recognized each other, Drew had a smug expression on his face while Mark was trying not to catapult him back to Hoenn. He got some satisfaction during their ''handshake'' as he squeezed Drew's hand so tight the other felt like a Kingler got him in a Vice Grip. Rei was watching the exchange from afar and decided to set their stuff on fire. The look on their faces was priceless as their stuff went up in flames. Mark knew it was her but never told anyone. The girls figured it out themselves from his story. The encounter seemed to cheer him up a little as he was going back to his old self.

„I'm sorry. " said Mark and May lunged towards him but Roxy stopped her and lifted her in the air by her shirt's collar with one hand. Roxy was strong and May was very light.

„Where do you think you're going?" snarled Roxy at her, bringing their faces closer together. May's eyes widened in fear as she saw Roxy's sharp teeth again.

„Roxy... " called Mark.

„I should just throw you back out on the street where you belong you bitch!" said Roxy menacingly.

„Roxy. " he called again, now louder.

„I think you and Drew belong together. You have so much in common, like cheating for example. " Roxy continued as Mark's patience ran thin.

„ROXANNE!" he yelled. Mark only called her by her full name when he was pissed. Roxy looked at him and her angry expression was replaced with a sad one „Put. Her. Down." said Mark slowly. Roxy felt hurt. She was trying to protect him. Why couldn't he understand that? Why did he defend May? She knew why. He was just so damn nice to everybody. She loved that about him, but now it didn't sit right with her. Roxy tried to fight back her tears but a few still escaped her eyes. She let May drop to the floor and stormed to her room. Kay decided to follow her. Mark approached May and put his jacket around her which he picked up from the hall's hanger „Let's get you warm. " he lifted her up and they walked towards the kitchen. Rei and Nina were glaring daggers „Nina put on some tea. " she looked at him and was about to say no but Mark spoke first „Please. " he asked her. She could see the hurt in his eyes.

„Fine. " she huffed and went to the kitchen. Nina turned on the stove and put the kettle on to heat the water. As they all sat down at the table, the tension reached it's maximum. Rei and Nina were glaring daggers at May, who was squirming in her seat „Comfy?" asked Nina sarcastically. May didn't reply „Is your ass hurting from being screwed over by Drew?" she asked again, still not getting a reply. They all turned towards the kitchen entrance as they hear footsteps. Jacques and Paola walked in.

„Vat' iz' happening 'ere?" asked the Snorlax and yawned.

„It is midnight bambini, why are you yelling?" followed Paola behind him. When the duo saw their guest it clicked.

„Oooh. " they said both in unison.

„Good evening. " said May quietly. Jacques and Paola were angry with her in the beginning but let it go after a while, saying it's all part of growing up. The girls, however, didn't. Thee two, being more mature than the rest, didn't lash out on her when they saw her.

„I 'vill prepare a meal, you look 'ungry little one. " said Jacques kindly and made his way to the fridge. Paola sat down on a chair next to May.

„Tell me, why are you here so late?" asked Paola and gave her a once over. May was drenched to the bone and was still a little cold. She noticed her eyes were red and puffy. Paola felt pity the girl _The poor child is exhausted._ „What happened?" she asked again as she got no answer the first time. May's eyes began to water again as she told Paola her story. Paola felt sorry for the girl now. Nobody deserved to be treated that way „You will be okay May. " reassured her Paola. Just then the water began to boil and the tea was ready. Nina reluctantly got up and poured water into two cups, one for her and one for May. She put tea bags in them and handed one of the cups to May. The girl tried to cool the steaming liquid with her breath and then took a sip.

„Eww! What is this? It's awf-" began May but then caught sight of Nina's eyes flash purple and looking VERY angry „-fully good!" corrected May and took a long sip to support her statement. She struggled not to spit it out. Nina forgot to mention she drinks her tea without sugar. On purpose.

„What's the real reason you're here? " asked Mark suddenly. May looked at him with a confused look.

„What do you mean? I told you, I came to visit. " replied May. Mark's years of training were telling him she was lying. That, and he knew that when she lied, she blinked a lot and pulled her head slightly backwards.

„You should know by now you can't lie to me. Now tell me, why are you here? You could've go home. Viridian is pretty far from Littleroot isn't it?" it wasn't a question as much it as a statement. May looked into his eyes. It bugged her that he could read her so well, he always could, and she couldn't. She sighed in defeat _I better prepare for some fire._

„I know... It was worth a shot. " said May while staring at her cup „The truth is... I... I'm still in love with you and I came here hoping we could be together again. " she confessed and heard chairs falling to the ground. Rei and Nina were both standing and glaring at her. Jacques was still cooking and Paola remained perfectly calm. Somehow the two knew the real reason. Age and experience you could say.

„EXCUSE ME! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" yelled Rei and her wrists were spouting fire, just like they did when she was in a battle.

„Yes, I think I must have heard you wrong. " said Nina, her eyes now a glowing purple and her tails moving behind her. It took every bit of self control not to curse May and if she did, Mark wouldnt forgive her. He even talked her out of cursing her old trainer, saying that revenge is an infection of the spirit. He told her the best ''revenge'' would be to do what he told her she couldn't. Become stong. She was thankful he did that. Nina was waiting for an answer, glaring at May with her glowing purple eyes. To her surprise, May wasn't intimidated. She defiantly looked at both Rei and Nina.

„You heard right. I'm still in love with Mark and I'm here to make things right. " declared May confidently. Mark couldnt believe his ears _Is she serious? After two years?_ he thought. May turned towards him „Mark, I still love you. What I did was a big mistake and I'm really sorry. I know I hurt you but I want to make things right. Please. " she finished her apology and waited for him to respond.

„You've got to be kidding me! Do you even hear yourself?" exclaimed Rei not believing her ears „You actually think he's gonna take you back? Tell her Mark!" said Rei confidently but got no response „Mark?" she turned to the love of her life but he was looking at the table. Finally he raised his head. Rei wasn't prepared for what he was about to say.

„I still love you too May. That kind of feeling doesn't just go away. " said Mark and looked at her. Rei felt like she was about to join Roxy upstairs. Mark saw May's hopeful expression and continued „However, I can't be with you again. You lost my trust after what you did and that is something you can't just get over night. " finished Mark and Rei sighed in relief. She was afraid Mark would forgive her and they would be a couple again. What would become of her then? Would he forget her? Would he abandon her? So many thoughts raced through her head, for a second she forgot Mark would NEVER do that. She knew him too well. But May was persistent, she'll give her that.

„I understand that and I feel awful, I really do! I can't even count the times I thought about what I did and felt sick to my stomach. After what Drew did I realized I made the biggest mistake of my life and I had to fix it anyway I can. " pleaded May as Mark was still looking at her, his face stoic.

„You can't be actually considering this. " said Nina as her eyes stopped glowing. She was watching him intensely, waiting for his answer. His reply came shortly.

„I'm not. " said Mark and May's head dropped down „However, you were my friend first May, and I would like to be your friend again. But you have to earn it. " stated Mark and May perked up. She had a chance now. Rei and Nina were not so enthusiastic.

„Are you sure about this? Mark, think carefully about what you're saying. " asked Rei.

„I'm sure. " his reply was short. May was smiling now.

„Don't we get a say in this?" asked Nina, trying to get rid of May as quickly as possible.

„You do but I already know what you're thinking. This is my problem and I'm going to deal with it. " said Mark sternly. Nina slumped back into her seat, accepting defeat. She knew there was no point in arguing now. Rei did the same and crossed her arms defiantly.

„Thank you, thank you, thank you!" May was overjoyed. Mark raised his arm, signaling her to stop.

„Don't thank me yet. " he told her and she calmed down „Where are you gonna' go now?" he asked her.

„Well... I was thinking about staying in Viridian. I'll rent a room somewhere. " she answered, playing with her hair.

„Do you have any money?" he already knew the answer.

„No... I spent it all on coming here. " said May and slumped back in her seat „I was thinking about getting a job. " she said and continued playing with her hair. Mark was deep in thought. The, an almost evil smirk appeared on his face.

„You're in luck. " said Mark and the girls looked at him. Even Jacques stopped cooking to hear what his adoptive son is going to say „Hotel Mark just opened up and they are looking for a live-in maid!" finished Mark and May gave a confused look.

„Live-in maid?" she asked.

„Yes. It's a big hotel, as you can see, and Paola and Jacques could use help maintaining it. " explained Mark still smirking.

„And... What exactly will I be doing?" asked May, carefully considering at the pros and cons.

„You'll start early, let's say seven. Paola and Jacques will be your bosses, so to say. You do what they tell you. Clean the floors, do the dishes or laundry, go to the supermarket, you know the drill. Also, during your work hours, you'll bring or do stuff the girls, me or Sheng ask you. " he explained and looked at Rei and Nina who were smiling evily "And you two WILL be nice. " he said to Rei and Nina.

„What are you gonna' do? Spank us?" asked Nina with a smirk.

„Don't tempt me. " replied Mark with a smirk of his own. They will still torture her, but only a little bit. He turned to May again „Your shift ends at 4pm, then you can do whatever you like. Train, sleep, or spend time with us. " finished Mark and looked at May, waiting for an answer. May waged her options. Pros: she'll be close to Mark, heck, she'll be living with him, which gives her a chance to mend things, she'll have a roof over her head and food and a boss who won't take advantage of her. Arceus knows in what dump she would have to work in if Mark hadn't made his offer. Cons: torture from the girls. It was inevitable. She didn't mind working nine hours a day, at all, if it meant being close to him. She'll just have to survive what the girls had in store for her. When they met they all got along very well and May was hoping to go back to that. So she gave her answer, or rather, question.

„Do I have to wear a maid's outfit?" she asked.

„Only if you want to. " replied Mark with a genuine smile. It made her heart flutter. How she longed to see that smile again.

„Not really. When do I start?" she asked with a big smile. This was her chance. Meanwhile, Rei and Nina were plotting Arceus knows what.

„Tomorrow morning at seven. I suggest you get some sleep. " answered Mark and got up. Just then Kay walked into the kitchen and frowned when she saw May was still here _Why the hell is she smiling? Don't tell me he forgave her?_ she thought angrily. She was about to say something but Mark went first „How is she?" he asked looking worried.

„She calmed down a little. I still think you should go see her. " replied Kay. She looked over to May and saw Paola was listing things and the girl nodded at everything Paola said „Why is she still here?" she asked.

„I'm going to see her now. As for May, let Rei and Nina fill you in. I think you'll like it. " replied Mark with a grin and left the kitchen. Kay looked over at Rei and Nina and saw they were plotting something. She happily joined them.

* * *

Mark stood in front of Roxy's room. He wasn't proud of the fact he yelled at her. She was just trying to protect him, he knew that. In the beginning he thought it was because of her species nature but as time went by it became more than just that. He knew now for sure. He lightly knocked on the door. Even though it was his house he respected everyone's privacy.

„Roxy?" he asked but got no reply „Roxy, can I come in?" he asked again.

„It's your house... " came Roxy's weak reply. His heart sank. She sounded so sad.

„It's your room. " he reasoned, trying to give her some control of the situation. If she didn't want to talk to him, he'll just wait out here until she's ready. The door opened and revealed Roxy. She looked really tired. Her eyes were red from crying. His heart sank again. Roxy moved to the side and he entered her room. It was smaller than his room but still quite spacious. It occurred to him he was never in here. He noticed a lot of pictures on the walls, ranging from random occasions to those from tournaments. Her room was decorated in red and black colors, matching her own fur. She had a queen size bed in her bedroom. Mark made his way to it and sat down. He noticed a framed picture on her nightstand. It showed the two of them after Roxy evolved and helped him beat Clair. Roxy closed the door, her back turned to him. Mark broke the silence „I'm sorry I yelled at you. " he apologized.

„No, you're not. " she said. He knew she'll react that way.

„Yes, I am. I feel terrible. You were trying to protect me and I lashed out on you. " he apologized again. She slightly turned towards him „I promise, it'll never happen again. " he reassured her. Roxy, now fully turned towards him, looked at him and he patted on the space next to him „Come here. " he said an smiled gently. She nodded but instead of sitting next to him, she sat in his lap, not that he minded. They hugged each other tightly. She was feeling better now.

„She's still here, isn't she?" asked Roxy, still smelling May's drenched clothes in the house.

„Yes... She'll stay with us for a while. " he said and Roxy looked at him as she was about to cry again.

„Why?" she asked trying to suppress more tears. After all this, he wanted her to stay here?

„I always thought we needed a live in maid. " he said with a grin. Roxy was confused.

„What?" she asked, not getting what he was saying.

„May wanted to stay in Viridian to make things right with me. Apparently she's still in love with me. " explained Mark. He felt Roxy's grip tighten so he continued „Don't worry, we're not together again. " he assured her and felt her grip loosen again „But, she was my friend first and I would like to be her friend again. She needed a place to stay and a job, we needed someone to help around the house. Rei and Nina seemed to warm up to the idea since they immediately started plotting something. " finished Mark with a small laugh.

„Can I plot to?" asked Roxy quietly. She was already plotting, just to be clear.

„Yes, but be nice. Don't overdo it. " said Mark and flicked her nose playfully. She smiled at his gesture. She turned in his lap and they were now sitting in a lotus position.

„Okay. I'm also sorry about what I did. Sometimes I just can't control myself. " apologized Roxy, looking down in shame.

„Don't worry about it. I was kinda happy you did it. " said Mark and Roxy looked at him and smiled.

„Really?" she asked.

„Yeah. It showed me that you really love me, made me feel warm. " said Mark and Roxy went red.

„Really?" she asked again.

„Yes. And I love you too. " said Mark and kissed her passionately. She quickly melted into the kiss and enjoyed every moment of it. After a while Mark broke the kiss „And don't you EVER doubt that. " he said with a smile. Roxy felt like she was on fire again, only this time it was love, not rage.

„I won't!" she exclaimed, cupped his face with her hands and tackled his mouth with her own. The force was so great Mark fell backwards onto the bed and pulled Roxy with him, not breaking the kiss. He hugged her tightly and felt her soft breasts pressing against him. As they were kissing, Roxy demanded access with her tongue and Mark obliged, letting her tongue slip inside his mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance but her's won. Not that he minded. His hands were now tangled in her lion like hair. He suddenly pulled her head back and began kissing her neck. She shivered as he began licking it instead. Mark grabbed hold of her shirt and pulled it off revealing her D cup breasts. They bounced lightly as he pulled the shirt off. He grabbed them both and began sucking on one of her reddish nipples, earning a moan from her „Ooooh... " her hands were now in his hair, pulling him closer. Mark tongue teased her nipples and his teeth nibbled on them, making Roxy wet. She ripped his shirt off and grabbed his strong shoulders _If this goes on, I won't have anymore shirts left._ thought Mark and smirked. He was startled when Roxy pushed him back but then relaxed as she began kissing his hard chest. She always admired his physique, it gave off an alpha male vibe which was a big turn on for her. Roxy trailed kisses down his body and reached his sweatpants. She pulled them off(he slept in them, so no underwear) and gazed at his throbbing member. She licked her lips in delight. Then she rotated herself and placed her crotch above his face, bringing them into a 69. She grabbed his cock and started stroking it slowly.

„What are you waiting for?" she asked and wiggled her bottom. Mark looked at her _When did the girls become so horny and willing?_ he thought and got to work. At first he rubbed her through her panties and getting slight moans from her while she licked his tip. Her panties were all wet _Time to return the favor. _thought Mark and ripped them off. She gasped at the action and turned to face him but he started sucking on her clit „Oooooooh, yesssss. " moaned Roxy and moved her hips. She was now sitting on his face, and played with her nipples for even more pleasure. Mark saw her hymen and was careful with his fingers around her entrance. He was now sucking and licking her clit hard causing her to moan even louder „Yesss! Yesss! Oooooh Maaark!" she moaned in pleasure and then lowered herself onto his cock and to him into her mouth. Her tongue pleasured him in ways he couldn't imagine. He stopped his actions as he was overtaken by pleasure. Roxy lifted her head and growled at him „Who told you you can stop?" Mark was surprised at her raction. He remembered reading somewhere that female Arcanine liked their mates to dominate them. It showed them that their mate was strong. Was she was trying to provoke him into being dominant over her? _Well, if it's dominance she wants, dominance she'll get._ Mark quickly pulled himself away and was now behind her in doggy style position „What do you think you're doIIIIIING!" started Roxy angrily but Mark rammed his cock inside her, ripping her hymen.

„Shut up! You're my bitch, not the other way around!" he told her and squeezed her ass tightly. Roxy was hurting from her hymen being broken but was also VERY aroused by his action.

„Mark, I- " she began but was cut off by Mark who went deeper inside her. A few tears escaped Roxy, but she was getting more and more turned on by his display of dominance.

„I told you to shut up!" he yelled and slapped her ass hard and received a yelp from her „You wanted to dominate me huh? Guess what?" said Mark trying to sound as angry as he can. He also tried not to burst out laughing as the whole scene amused him. The proud and strong Roxy was now at his mercy. And she was enjoying every moment of it, even if it hurt her „Not gonna happen!" he said and rammed inside her. Roxy yelped as there was pain mixed with pleasure. Mark continued his strong movements and Roxy's pain was gone and now pure pleasure was overtaking her „You love getting fucked from behind don't you, you bitch?" asked Mark and rammed deeper and harder inside her.

„Y-Yes! Oooooh, it's sooo goood!" moaned Roxy as Mark was deep inside her, giving her pleasure like she never felt before.

„So tell me, am I dominant enough for you?" asked Mark, his voice gruff.

„Aaaah, you're sooo deeep... OOOOH!" moaned Roxy loudly, unable to answer his question. Mark pulled her by the hair and brought her head to his and growled in her ear.

„AM I DOMINANT ENOUGH FOR YOU NOW?" his voice sounded strong and powerful. Roxy was losing her mind. Her Arcanine side was basking in the dominance her mate had over her while she was melting from what her love was doing to her.

„YES! YES! OH ARCEUS YEEES! I LOVE YOU SOOO MUUUUCH! NOW FUCK ME! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH FOREVER! MAKE ME CUUUUM!" screamed Roxy in ecstasy. Mark smirked and growled quietly in her ear.

„Gladly... " and with that he bit her neck to show her he was indeed dominant and started pounding into her with everything he had. Roxy's eyes rolled back into her head and her tongue was hanging out. Her pussy was leaking so much the sheets underneath became wet. Mark pinched her nipple and started twisting it. His other hand was still holding her by the hair and nibbled on her neck. Roxy brought her hand down and rubbed her clit. She was ready to explode.

„MARK! I'M-I'M GONNA CUM!" screamed Roxy as she felt her orgasm closing in.

„No! You can't cum until I allow you to!" growled Mark again. This sent shivers down her spine.

„But-But I can't hold it anymore!" begged Roxy for release.

„You're just gonna' have to try harder!" growled Mark and pounded even deeper inside her. He was hitting her cervix and she was about to burst.

„Please!I can't hold iiiiiit! Please! Let me cum! LET ME CUM MASTEEEER!" begged Roxy. Mark couldn't believe what he heard. Master? She never called him that. Heck, none of his morphs called him that. Maybe it was an Arcanine thing. He smirked.

„Very well. You can cum now, Roxanne. " he said in her ear, his voice deep and husky. Marks throat hurt from growling. Saying her full name made Roxy shiver all over.

„YES! YEEEES! THANK YOU MASTER! I'M CUUUUUUMIIIING!" screamed Roxy at the top of her lungs as her orgasm erupted like a volcano. Like with Rei and Nina, a small stream of fire escaped her mouth. Her juices sprayed all over the sheets underneath them. She squeezed him so tight he felt like his cock will get broken in half. He couldn't keep it in any longer.

„AAARGH!" groaned Mark as he released his hot load inside her. This sent Roxy into another orgasm and her arms gave out and she fell on the bed. Mark was still holding her hips up as his creamy load was filling her womb. He could feel her twitching inside as her orgasm was happening. Then he decided to give her another. He got hard again and began pounding into her with hard thrusts. Roxy was ripping the sheets.

„OOOOH MYYYY ARCEUUUUSSS! I JUST CAME! I CAN'T TAKE IT! I'M GONNA CUM AGAIIIIN!" screamed Roxy as she was cumming all over. Mark gave her no time to recover and it was driving her crazy. She never felt like this. It was amazing. Roxy felt like she was going to pass out from so much pleasure. She was so hot and wet Mark felt like he was in heaven. She was also squeezing him so hard he couldn't hold it anymore and came once again. When Roxy felt his load shooting inside her, one final orgasm took over.

„CUUUUUUUUUUMIIIIIIING!" screamed Roxy and squirted her juices once again all over the sheets. The small flame from her mouth was present once again. She flopped down on the bed and Mark fell on top of her. He pulled out and rolled beside her. Roxy immediately started kissing him as her body was still twitching from all the orgasms. Mark kissed her back and they were making out until she calmed down.

„That... Was... Amazing... " panted Roxy. She was resting her head on his chest and was hugging him tight.

„It sure was. " said Mark and kissed her forehead. She giggled and kissed his cheek affectionately „But now I just have to ask. Is the whole ''breathe-fire-when- you-cum'' thing common with you fire types?" asked Mark and looked at her. She giggled once again.

„Yes, it is. The stronger the flame, the harder we came. " explained Roxy „I had to hold back, otherwise I could've burned the house down. " said Roxy and kissed his cheek again.

„Then we should do it in the open once. I wanna see how strong your flame really is. " said Mark with a playful smirk.

„Mmmm, I agree... " purred Roxy and snuggled into him. They were lying in bed, hugged tightly, until they finally fell asleep.

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen, Paola was washing the dishes while Jacques was drying, and putting them away. Rei, Nina and Kay were sitting at the table looking at May who was red as a tomato. She just found out the house had good acoustics and bad sound isolation. Apparently only she was affected by the sounds the couple was making. Well, the sound Roxy was making, to be exact.

„May are you okay? You're red all over?" asked Nina with a smirk. Oh how she enjoyed this, knowing they will all get some and May won't.

„No, no! I'm f-fine. " answered May. Actually she got a little wet hearing them as it made her remember her nights with him. It was the best sex she ever had.

„Really? You smell like you're ready to jump on a cock any second now. " smirked Nina and May stared at the floor. She could smell her for a while now. To be fair she also got wet thinking about this morning and Rei and Kay were no better. Jacques and Paola made their way back to the bedroom.

„Good night, bambini! We are going to sleep now." said Paola and then Jacques spoke up.

„Vat' do you mean sleep? Mon amour ve' ar' going too... " he whispered something in her ear that made her face blush and she giggled like a school girl.

„Si mi amore!" said Paola excitedly and waved to the girls. Something bugged Rei though.

„May, you do realize he and Roxy just had sex right? Roxy's a morph. " asked Rei a still blushing May. She thought May would be disgusted or something but she just went red.

„Yeah, so?" answered May and looked at Rei who was surprised at her answer „ I did it too once... " admitted May quietly.

„What?" the girls said in unison. May sighed and began explaining.

„It was after Drew dumped me. I was sad and alone and my Blazi...Tyson offered me some comfort. " finished May and the girls just looked at her. They would probably do the same in her situation, after they beat Drew into a bloody pulp.

„Was he good?" asked Kay suddenly. May nodded.

„He was. Better than Drew anyway. Tyson focused his attention on me unlike Drew did. " said May and then her face became red again „But not as good as Mark." she finished quietly. Kay smirked.

„That's what I thought. Speaking of which, I'm planning on taking him with me to the city tomorrow morning. Kinda' like a date, don't tell him though. " said Kay with a wink. Rei and Nina both smiled and nodded. May didn't say anything but it was obvious she didn't like the idea. She wanted to spend time with him but it would be impossible if the others were always around. It's gonna be tough but she won't give up. Nina yawned.

„I'm going to bed. Night. " she said and went to her room. Rei quickly followed. May was left alone in the kitchen.

„Where will I sleep?"

* * *

The next morning Mark awoke before Roxy. Her head was still on his chest. He smiled and watched her until she woke up.

„Good morning, beautiful. " said Mark and kissed her gently.

„Mornin'... " mumbled Roxy. She wasn't exactly a morning person. Mark smiled and kissed her again, trying to wake her up a little „Mmmm, do that again... " she purred and Mark kissed her again and again.

„You know, if I don't stop we'll dirty the sheets again. " whispered Mark in her ear and bit it gently, sending shivers down her spine.

„Mmmm, fine by me... " purred Roxy again and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. The kiss soon evolved into a long make out session. Mark broke the kiss and said they should get down for breakfast. Roxy wasn't pleased by this but complied anyway. She had time to keep him in bed for a day. Mark went back to his room and locked the door. He entered the bathroom and locked that door as well, trying to prevent horny visitors from coming in. Before he turned on the water he heard someone try to enter and mutter something. He recognized the voice as Rei's. He laughed and started his shower. He came down in his running outfit. Black shorts, Running Shoes(yes, THE running shoes), a white t-shirt and his favourite gray sweatshirt over it. The sweatshirt belonged to his father. He greeted the girls and Sheng and sat down to eat. He glanced at the watch on the wall, it read ten thirty _I never slept that long before. Then again, I never had such mind-blowing sex before._ thought Mark and smiled to himself. He scanned the room to look for May but she was nowhere to be found.

„Where's May?" he asked and took a bite out of his sandwich.

„She's hanging the laundry. " answered Nina. She was eating french toast, courtesy of Jacques, and as usually, drinking green tea. Mark nodded and continued eating. After the meal he went out to stretch. He decided to go for a run today. The weather was beautiful with no clouds in the sky. The storm from last night cleared. He finished stretching when he heard Kay call him.

„Oh no you don't!" he heard her say and had no time to respond as she ran up to him, hugged him tightly and soared into the skies.

„KAAAAAAAAAY!" screamed Mark but she just grinned.

„You're spending some quality time with me today. Consider it a date. " said Kay and winked at him. She flew high above clouds. Mark loved to fly. His legs were wrapped around hers. Kay began to feel warm inside and she hugged him tighter. Mark noticed they weren't flying towards the city.

„Umm, Kay? Where are we going?" he asked.

„You'll see. " she said and gave him a smile. Kay was gliding through the air. Mark closed his eyes and stretched his arms sideways, enjoying the flight. He saw they were heading towards the mountains on Route 22. They landed on a secluded cliff that gave an amazing view of Kanto. He could see Viridian in the distance.

„I can see our house from here! " exclaimed Mark happily and pointed in the direction. Kay just rolled her eyes and smiled. She walked up behind him.

„It's beautiful isn't it?" asked Kay and hugged Mark from behind. He placed his arms on hers.

„Yeah. How did you find this place?" asked Mark, still admiring the view.

„By accident. It was before I met you. I was flying around the mountain and wanted to rest for a while. When I saw this cliff I landed and immediately fell in love with the place. " explained Kay. She rested her head on his back „I come here every so often to think and relax after work. "

„I think it's beautiful. " said Mark and turned to face her. Her golden hair flowed in the wind. Mark could have sworn it was sparkling „Just like you." and then he kissed her. Not wasting any time, Kay threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back. His hands were tightly wrapped around her waist. While they were kissing, Kay's wings spread and then wrapped around them as if they were shielding the lovers from prying eyes. Mark broke the kiss and looked into her beautiful brown eyes „I love you. " he told her. Kay's heart was doing flips in her chest.

„I love you too. " she said and continued kissing him. It felt like only yesterday he and Rei were walking here on Route 22, on their way to challenge the elite four. She was spotted by a group of morph traders, shady people, and attacked. Because she was a shiny Pidgeot, she would be worth a lot of money on the market. She fought bravely but everyone had their limits. She was exhausted and had no energy left to defend herself against the traders whose morphs were well trained. Just as she was about to be captured Mark and Rei came to her rescue. Rei made quick work of the morphs and Mark took care of the traders. The traders ran off, yelling something about rockets and revenge. Kay now owed them her life, as Arceus knows what would've happened if the traders took her. As a way of repaying her debt she joined them in the elite four challenge since they were short one team member. After they won, Kay decided she wanted to stay with them to train and become stronger. Along the way she became a model and made a name for herself. They were kissing for ten minutes now and she became more and more wet. The other girls told her about Mark's performance in bed and she wanted to try it out for herself. She broke the kiss „Mark... Take me... Right here, right now. " her breathing was harder and her face was red.

„I thought sex came after the date?" asked Mark with a smirk.

„You get special treatment. " said Kay seductively and began kissing his neck. Mark's hands went down to her ass and grabbed it tightly. Those designer jeans she always wore did her ass justice as morphs always turned to look at it. He even noticed some humans staring, which irked him but didn't know why until two days ago. When someone stares at the ass of the girl you love, you try not to poke their eyes out. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him and began kissing him again. Mark pressed her against a stone wall nearby, pushing his already hard cock against her wet pussy. Kay gasped when he pressed against her clit, sending a small shiver through her. Like her friends before her, Kay wanted to rip his clothes from him but Mark stopped her when he noticed what she was trying to do.

„Wait! I'll be out of t-shirts if this habit goes on. And this is my favourite sweatshirt after all." said Mark and pulled off his sweatshirt. Kay completely forgot. He loved that sweatshirt. It was his fathers. He wore it almost all the time. Mark would be pretty pissed if she ripped it in half. At least he left the t-shirt on for her to rip apart and so she did _Another one bites the dust. _he thought.

„We'll get you more t-shirts. We're going shopping today anyway. " said Kay and winked. Mark smiled and resumed the kissing. His hand now made their way under her shirt and towards her breasts. She was wearing a bra. In one swift motion he loosened it, pulled it off and tossed it on the floor. Kay's eyes widened at the speed at which he did that. His hands were back under her shirt and massaged her breasts. A slight moan escaped her and Mark used this chance to slip her his tongue. She welcomed him in and used her own tongue to battle his. Mark suddenly pinched both of her nipples, causing her to swing her head back „Mmmmm... Yeeesss... " moaned Kay as he continued to play with her nipples and nibbled on her neck. She began moving her hips against him, wanting to feel him inside her. Mark felt her wetness and couldn't wait to enter her. He unwrapped her legs from himself and pulled off her jeans and panties, all the while trailing kisses down her long legs. Kay took off her shirt and tossed it on the ground. Mark began kissing his way up again and stopped around her crotch and licked her clit „Ooooh, that feeels goood... " moaned Kay. He then started climbing again and reached her nipples and sucked on them, earning moans from her. Kay's hand were going through his hair and pulled him closer. One of Marks hands found it's way to her clit and rubbed it „Mmmm... Aaaaahhh... " moaned Kay, loving the pleasure she was getting. He pinched her clit „MARK!" she exclaimed as a sudden jolt of pleasure went through her. Mark kept going and she was leaking all over. She whispered in his ear „I can't wait anymore... Lie down... " her breathing was fast, her face red. He did as she told him. Kay pulled off his shorts and underwear and stared at his bug cock. She licked her lips. Kay positioned herself on top of him, his member prodding her entrance.

„You ready?" asked Mark.

„Yes... " said Kay and leaned in to kiss him as she impaled herself on him and tore her hymen _The girls were right, it does hurt like a bitch._ she thought. She was kissing Mark to take her mind off the pain. It worked as her pain quickly subsided and she began moving her hips. She moaned into his mount as she felt pleasure coming from her pussy. Their tongues began dancing around each other once again. Mark grabbed her breasts and she sat up „Oooooh Maaaark... You're soooo deeep... " moaned Kay and nibbled on one of her fingers. She began moving her hips faster, wanting to reach her orgasm. Mark was kneading her breasts and pinching her nipples at the same time „Yesss, feeeels soooo gooood... " moaned Kay and started rubbing her clit. Her pleasure increased immediately. Mark pushed his member upwards and Kay lifted herself to give him space. He began pounding into her. Kay was moaning loudly „ Yes! Yes! Harder!" she rubbed her clit with increased intensity. Mark felt her pussy tightening around him. He used all of his willpower not to cum so fast „You're stretching my pussy! It's soooo gooood!" moaned Kay as Mark pounded deep into her.

„Kay, I can't hold it longer!" groaned Mark. He was at his limit. She was tighter than the others and it drove him crazy.

„Yes! Oh Arceus yes! Me too! Give it to me! Shoot your load inside me!" she begged, feeling her orgasm only a thrust away. Mark went for the finish. He gave her all her got and pounded into her with all his might. Kay was already leaking juices all over but he kept on going, trying to hold it in a bit longer to giver her a ride of her life „Mark! MARK! I'M CUMIIIIIIING!" screamed Kay. Her eyes rolled back into her head, her wings spread wide and she squirted her juices over his thick cock. When her orgasm hit, her pussy tightened so much it sent Mark over the edge. He thrust his cock deep inside once more and hit her cervix. He poured all of his seed into her womb „It's sooooo hoooot! I love it!" moaned Kay and slumped down on top of him, her orgasm still going. Mark groaned when he felt her tightening more _How tight can she get?_ wondered Mark while her pussy was squeezing him dry. _Time to find out._ He got hard again „Again? But I just-AAAAHHHH!" Kay's vision began to get hazy when Mark began thrusting again. He was holding her ass down and denied her movement „You're sooooo deeeeep!" moaned Kay as Mark was hitting her cervix. She read that hitting the cervix hurt but she loved it „I'M GONNA CUM AGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" screamed Kay as another orgasm came. She was trembling all over and leaking on him. But Mark wasn't done "Wait! Give me a moment to rest!" moaned Kay as Mark continued. He still wanted to cum again _He really is a beast!_ thought Kay. Her eyes were rolled back into her head once again. Mark was reaching his limit by now and Kay was gripping him tighter than a Kingler's Vice Grip.

„Kay! I'm-I'm gonna cum!" groaned Mark as he felt his own orgasm coming again.

„Me-Me too! Shoot it all inside me!" pleaded Kay. Mark did on final thrust and released his load, sending her into another mind-blowing orgasm „AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Kay when her orgasm came crashing down and she slumped on top of him. She was trembling from all the pleasure waves going through her. They were both breathing heavily. It took a few minutes to regain their breath.

„We should do this more often. " stated Mark and pulled him member out. Kay giggled on top of him.

„Definietly!" exclaimed Kay. Mark laughed at her enthusiasm „Let's rest a bit and then we go to our date. " said Kay with a wink. Mark nodded and kissed her forehead. She giggled and snuggled on top of him. A few cold drops fell to Mark's forehead _Rain?_ he looked up and saw no dark clouds _Guess not._ he shrugged it off and closed his eyes again. Unknown to the couple, high above the clouds a morph was watching them. She got so excited and began fingering herself. She came and almost fell from the skies when her wings gave out. A few drops of her juices managed to find Mark's forehead after she was finished. She licked her lips _I'll be keeping a close eye on them._ she thought and flew away. The couple fell asleep in each others arms and woke an hour later.

„Guess we dozed off. " stated Mark and yawned. The Sun warmed their naked bodies. It was mid June.

„We should get going. There's a lot for us to do today!" said Kay, gave Mark a kiss and got up to dress. He followed and got dressed as well _Your sacrifice will not be forgotten._ he thought as he looked at his ripped t-shirt on the ground. Kay came up from behind, hugged him tight and flew towards Viridian. They landed in the booming metropolis. The streets were filled with people running around their business. As soon as they landed heads started turning. Males stared at Kay and females at Mark, morph and human alike. The couple shot the observers death glares and laughed when they realized they were acting the same. Kay took him to a shopping mall she frequently visits. They knew they couldn't act like a couple did in public. Holding hands, kissing, showing affection. It made them sad but that's how things were. They both hoped things would change soon. Kay took him to a clothes store she always went to. It had all designer clothes in it and mainly celebrities shopped there. Mark felt so out of place _Why did she bring me here?_ he pouted inside. People were giving him strange looks since he was still in his running gear. As soon as they entered, a rather large african american woman came up to Kay.

„Kay honey!" she exclaimed and hugged the morph.

„Shawna!" called Kay and hugged back. Shawna broke the hug to look at the man squirming behind Kay.

„And who is that hunk of man behind you?" asked Shawna and gave him a once over. Kay blushed.

„That's Mark, my trainer. " she told her.

„Mm-mm-mm. Now if I weren't married I'd be all over him!" said Shawna and winked at Mark who just smiled awkwardly. Kay laughed at the display.

„Anyway, I kinda snatched him away from training. His wardrobe needs an update. " said Kay and Shawna nodded.

„What's wrong with my wardrobe?" asked Mark confused.

„Nothing! It's just... You need more than just t-shirts and jeans in it. " explained Kay. It was true. His wardrobe consisted of jeans, t-shirts, hoodies and various beat up clothes for training.

„You don't say?" asked Shawna amazed and looked at Mark who scratched the back of his head and laughed lightly „Well, we can't have the trainer of a world famous supermodel look like a bum. Girls!" she called and three girls came towards them. They were younger than Mark, probably just finished high school. He wished he went to school. Not that he was uneducated, he wished to go for the experience. When the girls saw him they immediately recognized him. They knew Kay as she came here on a regular basis, but to see the Kanto and Johto champion here was a surprise. They almost went fan-girl mode when Shawna gave them instructions „Girls, take him to our special customers room. Kay and I will be there shortly. " said Shawna and took Kay with her to show her some new dresses. The girls grabbed hold of Mark and dragged him to the room. Kay was looking at the dresses when Shawna spoke.

„You finally got laid I see. " said Shawna with a smirk. Kay's face flushed red.

„What? No! I didn't-" defended Kay but Shawna just laughed.

„Relax girl, I won't tell. I'm happy for you. I know how much you care for him. " told her Shawna and gave a reassuring smile „You're glowing more than usual. " commented Shawna. Kay's golden appearance indeed seemed to glow. She smiled widely.

„Love has that effect. " she said and Shawna smiled at her.

„I know. Now come on before my girls rape him or something. " sai Shawna with a laugh. Kay frowned.

„I'll gouge their eyes out. " threatened Kay and Shawna laughed again. Shawna wasn't far from the truth though. The back room was quite lively. The girls went into fan-girl mode and fawned over him. They were all touchy-feely and pulled him from side to side trying to talk to him _Kay! Where the hell are you?_ he thought. One of the girls asked him to take a picture with her. He agreed and she kissed him on the cheek while taking it. The other two became jealous and wanted the same treatment. After their small photo session, Kay and Shawna walked in. The ''special customers'' room was designed like a huge wardrobe and was used when big spenders like Kay came here and tried on many different outfits and made a large bill. Mark was so relieved when Kay came in. He could swear she was glowing.

„All right you vultures! Leave the boy be!" ordered Shawna and the girls scattered, giggling like mad „Now, strip. " said Shawna simply.

„Do what now?" asked Mark.

„Take off your clothes. You'll be doing a lot of modeling for us today. " said Shawna with a smirk. His discomfort was so obvious and she thought it was cute.

„C'mon Mark, do as the nice lady says. " teased Kay with a smirk. Mark sighed in defeat _Let's get this over with._

„Fine... " he said and took off his sweatshirt. The three girls immediately swooned when they saw his muscular body. They pulled out their cell phones and started taking pictures again. It was a privilege so to speak. Mark was offered many times to do a photo shoot but always refused, saying he had better things to do. On one of these occasions a photographer asked Kay to do a shoot instead and that's how she became a model. Kay gave the girls a death glare that went unnoticed. Soon Mark was standing in front of them only in his underwear.

„Great. Let's get started. " said Shawna with an almost evil smirk. He spent the next two and a half hours trying on every type of clothing known to man. Dress shirts, dress pants, ties, tuxedo's, you name it. Kay was having the time of her life picking out clothes for him. She was also trying not to go Brave Bird on the girls who were a bit more touchy-feely than needed. The bill came up to about 50,000$. He was shocked to say the least but the bill only made a small hole in his savings. He gave Shawna his credit card and paid for his stuff. Kay got herself a new dress and shoes so he paid for that as well. Mark walked out of the store wearing a black, short sleeve dress shirt, dark blue jeans and black shoes. He also wore a pair of brand new aviator glasses. Mark had a few of them at home but decided to amuse Kay because it made her happy to dress him up like a doll. He loved seeing her smile. Mark told Shawna to deliver the clothes to their address so they can enjoy the rest of their date. He took his sweatshirt in a small bag with him. The pair wandered the mall and visited more shops. They met fans who wanted their autographs and photos taken with them. The pair also bought gifts for their friends back home. Rei got the new Die Hard movie on Blu Ray. Nina got some exotic new tea flavours. Kay bought Roxy a dress which she thought the Arcanine would look cute in. Mark got Sheng a book about buddhism. Jacques and Paola got matching shirts with arrows on them that said ''he's/she's my Luvdisc". May got a feather duster just for the laughs. Mark and Kay were now sitting on the terrace of a small ice cream parlor. Mark was enjoying a chocolate bomb and Kay was having frozen yoghurt. The couple talked happily until a yell interrupted their date.

„Stop him!" they heard a voice yell. Mark turned around and saw a young girl chasing a man dressed in black and a female Raticate in a matching uniform. They had a red R over their tops. The man was carrying a young female Meowth over his shoulder that was trying to get free.

„HELP! HELP ME!" the Meowth cried.

„Quiet you! You're Team Rocket's possession now!" yelled the man „Stop that girl! Iron Tail!" commanded the man.

„Yes master. " replied te morph and her tail began to glow. She hit a nearby tree causing it to fall and block the girls path. The girl fell backwards trying to avoid getting crushed. People were trying to stop the man but he just pushed them aside. Mark watched no longer.

„We gotta help. " he said and got up from his seat „I'll get the Meowth, you get the girl. " instructed Mark.

„Right. " nodded Kay. She was pissed. Not only someone sunk low enough to steal young morphs from their trainers but her date was interrupted as well. Kay flew in front of the Raticate and delivered a Wing Attack to it's jaw. The Raticate fell to the ground. Behind Kay, Mark already intercepted the man and stood in front of him.

„Return the Meowth to the girl!" ordered Mark and the man laughed.

„Who do you think you are kid? We're Team Rocket! We don't take orders from anyone!" shouted the man and threw a punch. Mark easily deflected it, grabbed the man by his sleeve and pulled him in and delivered a powerful knee kick to his gut. The man bucked over in pain and Mark quickly grabbed the Meowth from his shoulder.

„Are you okay?" he asked. She was safely cradled in his arms as he walked over to the young girl. Kay was helping the girl to her feet and the Raticate went to help her master.

„Y-Yes. Thank you mister. " said the Meowth through tears.

„What's your name?" asked Mark and gave her a smile.

„I-I'm Mimi. And that's Sarah. " she said and pointed to her friend who was talking to Kay „You're Mark right? The champion?" she asked and Mark confirmed with a nod „I knew it! Sarah's a big fan!" she told him and Mark laughed.

„I'll be sure to take a photo with her then. " said Mark and Mimi nodded. He set her down and Sarah immediately hugged her friend. The girls were no more then ten years old.

„Mimi! You're okay!" cried the girl happily. The victory was short lived.

„I remember you!" said the Rocket grunt angrily. His stomach still hurt like hell „You're the kid from all those years ago! You and that fucking Blaziken prevented us from capturing her!" he yelled and pointed towards Kay. She thought he looked familiar. The Raticate stood in front of her master in a battle stance. Kay did the same.

„I suggest you leave now before we have to hurt you. " said Mark but the man laughed.

„Really? You think we're afraid of you? Carrie, Rock Smash!" ordered the man. Carrie lunged at Kay with her fist glowing.

„Kay, use Steel Wing!" exclaimed Mark. He felt a sudden surge through his body. His pulse was heightened, his senses were on edge, adrenaline coursed through his body. He only felt like this in a Pokemorph battle. It was a long time since he had an actual Pokemorph battle. He grinned like mad. Kay saw this and grinned herself. She loved how excited he got in a battle, it made her blood boil as well. She wasn't even looking at her opponent and Carrie delivered a powerful punch to her cheek. Kay barely felt it.

„You're gonna have to do better than that, rat." said Kay and her wing shined brightly and slashed Carrie across her body. Her foe cried out in pain.

„You're a tough pigeon aren't you?" taunted the Raticate and glared at her.

„Carrie, Hyper Fang!" ordered the grunt and Carrie jumped at Kay and bit her arm.

„OWWWW! You bitch!" cried Kay and tried to shake her off.

„Kay, fly high!" ordered Mark. Kay wasted no time and flew up „Try to shake her off!" yelled Mark and Kay struggled to get free. It took her a second but Carrie finally had to let go since Kay was punching her on the nose „Great! Now, Aerial Ace!" Kay smirked and dive bombed at Carrie who was falling from the skies. She hit her head on and Carrie hit the ground with a thud. Kay landed in front of Mark and looked at her bleeding arm.

„I just hope I won't get rabies. " said Kay and Mark smirked.

„We'll get you to a Pokemorph center when this is over. " he said and pointed toward Carrie who was slowly getting up. Her right arm was hanging on the side.

„Carrie, Double Edge!" yelled the grunt. Mark frowned _That attack will hurt her even more. Can't he see she's badly injured?_ he thought. Carrie charged at Kay again. Even Kay felt bad for the morph but this was a battle.

„Time to end this. Kay, use Hurricane!" ordered Mark and Kay flapped her wings and created a hurricane. The hurricane threw Carrie back and she collided with her trainer.

„Get off me you useless rat!" shouted the grunt angrily and pushed her away. Carrie fell to the side and fainted „Damn it! Get up!" he yelled at her but she didn't move. He then hit her „I said get up!" Mark lost it in that moment. He ran towards the grunt and delivered a powerful jump kick to the man's head and landed him into a wall. Mark walked up to him and grabbed him by his collar.

„What kind of a sick man are you? Can't you see she's too tired to continue!" he growled to his face.

„It's none of your business how I treat my morph!" he said and spat in Mark's face „We'll get you, you bastard! Our boss will make sure of that!" threatened the man „And we'll kill all your morphs along with you!" now he'd done it. It was one thing to threaten him, but another to threaten his friends. He grabbed the man by his neck and lifted him from the ground. The grunt was holding onto Mark's arm and struggled for air as Mark held his neck tightly. He brought his face closer and growled again.

„Tell your boss I look forward meeting him." and with that he head butted the grunt into unconsciousness and let him fall to the ground. Mark turned to Carrie who was able to sit up. Kay was crouching next to her „You don't have to go with him you know. " he said but Carrie remained quiet „You don't have to live like this. " he tried to reason with her.

„What other choice do I have?" retorted Carrie „I can't leave. They'd hunt me down and kill me. I know where their base is. And you can't make me tell you!" she said and winced at the pain that surged through her arm.

„I wasn't trying to. " said Mark with a smile. He crouched next to her „I got a friend who can help and keep you safe. His name's Sam, you can trust him. " Carrie looked at him.

„Why are you trying to help me?" she asked.

„Noone deserves to be treated like this. He hit you before right?" Carrie nodded „Then I suggest you take my offer. " finished Mark. The police arrived.

„What about them? Won't they arrest me?" asked Carrie and looked at the policemen carrying the grunt into the car.

„Let me deal with them. " said Mark with a smile. He left to talk with the officers.

„He's got influence as a famous trainer, and as Kanto's champion he get's a say in matters like these. " explained Kay. Carrie watched as he shook the officers hand and looked at her giving a thumbs up. He then retrieved Carrie's Pokeball from the grunt's belt and pulled out his phone and called Sam, explaining the situation. In the meantime nurse Joy came over to attend to the morphs. Mark approached them and pressed the button on the ball releasing Carrie from her former trainer. Sam arrived pretty fast since he lived nearby. He brought a change of clothes with him for Carrie. She blushed slightly when he handed her the clothes. When she came back she saw Sam holding a Pokeball without the red R on it. She gladly pressed the button and confirmed the capture. They said their goodbye's and went their separate ways. Kay flew Mark and herself back home.

„You're back! How was your date?" asked Roxy as soon as the entered the kitchen. She frowned when she saw Kay was injured „What happened?" she asked and went over to her friend.

„We got into a fight with a guy from some rocket gang. " answered Mark. Rei walked up to her injured friend.

„Are you okay?" she asked worried.

„Yes. Nurse Joy healed me. It's only a scratch now. " she calmed her friend. The girls calmed down and sat down at te table again.

„Did you get us anything?" asked Roxy excitedly.

„Actually... " said Mark and lifted the bags onto the table „... we did. " the girls immediately looked at their gifts. They were all happy with what they gotten. Nina put on the kettle to try the new tea and Roxy was already in her new dress and was showing it off to Mark. Rei couldn't wait to watch the new Die Hard. Again. Sheng came into the kitchen and Mark gave him the book. He thanked him and sat down to read. Jacques wasn't so thrilled about the matching t-shirts as Paola was. They all erupted in laughter when May walked in and Kay gave her the feather duster. Mark was enjoying this. He loved seeing everyone happy. Then he did some thinking. He decided to do something he should've done a long time ago.

„Umm... guys?" he called and everyone looked at him.

„Yes?" came the reply in unison.

„How do you feel about going back to Hoenn?"

* * *

**Aaaaand chapter two is done, whew! I decided not to split it in two parts like I did with chapter one. Soooooo, how'd you like it? Leave some reviews with your thoughts. I would really appreciate it and it helps me to improve my writing skills.**

**Next time it gets a bit dark. A part of Mark's past is revealed and the journey to Hoenn starts! Also, a legendary will make an appearance at the end of chapter three! Speaking of which, who's that Pokemorph masturbating above the clouds? :P**

**On another note, I posted several story ideas on my profile and I am currently writing the 3rd one. Please tell me what you think of my other ideas :)**

**Next chapter will be up in a few days. R&R!**


	4. 3-Shadowmaker Part I

**After two months I'm back! I skipped my vacation at sea in favor of finishing the renovation of my house. Anyway, here's a new chapter but it'll be split in two parts. Just a little reminder that I'm still alive and kicking! And just to let you know I'm working on another story, it's the third one from my profile (check out my profile, I'll be posting story ideas and other info there). Btw, so you don't get confused when Mark is talking with himself I'll put bolded letters for the other voice.**

**Thanks for the follows, fav's and reviews!**

**Don't own Pokemon or anything else besides the story and OC's!**

**R&R**

* * *

Chapter 3: Shadowmaker Part I

„HELL YEAH!" the reply was instant _That was fast._

„You sure?"

„YES!" this time they sounded almost angry. Questioning their loyalty, what was he thinking?

„Okay then. I'll tell you later who goes with me. " concluded Mark and left for his room to think.

„Right!" they replied. There was no bickering. He was the trainer and the decision was his to make. No one elses. Mark was climbing the stairs and was already thinking about his options _Rei is a must. __**Deffinetly.**__ Hello me. __**Not the time for Megadeth lyrics.**__ Right. __**Who's next?**__ I was thinking Gloria. __**You sure? She's kinda dark.**__ That's the point. __**Very well then. Next?**_Mark was standing in front of his room and went in _Claire would be a good choice. __**Yep, she's fast and Volt Tackle should come in handy.**__ Then Donna. __**Why not Drea?**_ Mark laid down on his bed_ She's keeping the Safari Zone safe. __**And?**__ She likes it there, it's her home. __**Thank Arceus for that last Safari Ball, right?**__ Yeah. __**So, the last two?**__ Zemo and master Foo. __**They don't have a transfer system at the temple.**__ Then we'll just have to get master Foo by foot. __**And do you even know where Zemo is?**__ ... No... __**That's what I thought.**__ I'm sure Kye knows where he is, she's the goddess of the seas after all. __**And what if she doesn't?**__ We'll find someone else to fill in for him. __**Like who?**__ Azura. __**Hell no! She bites!**__ I think her biting is showing she loves me. __**Yeah, right. Next thing you'll tell me is that Charla's flamethrowing your ass is also a sign of love.**__ Uh-huh. We should put them in the same team again. __**That would be fun.**__ I wonder how a threesome with the two would be like._ and with that „their" thoughts wandered off into the gutter. To clarify a little on what's going on here. Gloria is a Mightyena he met when he first arrived in Hoenn. She was a Poochyena back then. Mark met Claire in Viridian forest as a Pikachu and she still is one. Like he said before, she's fast. I mean REALLY fast. She even talks fast and zips around all the time. Donna was met at Whirl Islands as the only Dewgong there. After a hard battle against Roxy ( a Growlithe back then ) she agreed to join them on their journey. Drea was caught as a Dratini in the Safari Zone. In time she evolved into a Dragonite and asked Mark to stay in the Safari Zone after an incident with what now Mark knows are Team Rocket. Mark met Zemo at prof. Birch's lab as a Mudkip. His desire to see the world was the reason why he joined Mark. His location is unknown because he left to explore the world after the Elite Four fiasco. Kye is the goddess of the sea, a Kyogre. At one point Mark was stranded out at sea and was rescued by her. He never officially captured her but they remained friends and she came to visit him at Pallet's new harbor. Master Foo is an old Alakazam. His age is unknown. A clan of ninjas attacked his temple and Mark and his team defended it. Under Mark's instructions Foo was able to defeat the invaders and decided to join him. Some believe Foo is the strongest morph on Mark's team. Azura is a Feraligatr from Johto. Prof. Elm gave her to Mark because no one else wanted her. She had a habit of biting and sometimes aggressive. It took Mark a while to gain her trust. Charla on the other hand was already a Charizard when he met her. After the battle with Blaine he found her in the destroyed Pokemon Mansion after something exploded inside. She was badly injured and he had to drag her out against her will to help her. After that she joined him and developed a habit to flame his ass when she got flustered. She and Azura are rivals and fought often. He had to admit it looked hot when they fought. Mark had numerous others on his disposal but these seemed like the best option. He put on some light music and fell asleep after a while.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen the group was excited. Jacques and Paola went for a walk at a nearby lake and May was shooed out by the girls to do some cleaning. The girls were seated around the table along with Sheng.

„Who do you think is going with him?" asked Roxy excitedly.

„Rei is a must. " Nina replied and the rest chimed in.

„Deffinetly. "

„The next logical choice would be Gloria. " said Sheng and rubbed his chin in thought.

„Ugh. " Rei, Roxy and Kay weren't big fans of the Mightyena. Even May had to admit the girl was scary.

„I still don't get why you don't like her. She's nice. " asked Nina and sipped on her tea.

„It's not that we don't like her. It's just... She's scary. And moody. " explained Roxy and remembered when she pranked Gloria. That was something she will NEVER do again. The nightmares lasted for a month.

„And she' always so... Dark... " added Rei.

„She's a dark type, it's normal. " explained Nina.

„We're fire types but you don't see us walking around in flames and melting everything we touch!" protested Rei.

„And a friend of mine is an Umbreon and she's nothing like Gloria. " added Kay.

„I guess it comes with the species then. " concluded Nina.

„Okay, who do you think is next? " Roxy was excited about the draft.

„Drea or Donna. " suggested Rei. The girls perked up.

„Oh I like them! They're nice. Donna has that motherly feel' about her. " replied Roxy „And Drea is like an older sister! "

„I think it'll be Donna since Drea is busy in the Safari Zone. " stated Kay „And that leaves us with the last three. Who are the potential candidates? " Rei had a candidate.

„Master Foo. He's probably the strongest among us. "

„Not probably, he is. " commented Nina „And if he is going with, they will need to pick him up in person. They don't have a transporter at the temple. "

„He sounds like Yoda. " commented Roxy and did her best voice imitation of Yoda and tried to look like an old Alakazam „When nine hundred years old you reach, look as good, you will not, hmm?" the group broke out in laughter. Shen even showed signs of a small smile.

„Okay, okay, who's next? " asked Kay, her eyes teary from laughter.

„I'm betting Zemo. If he manages to find him. " said Nina and sipped her tea. She really loves her tea.

„I miss Zemo. He's funny. " said Roxy and her ears dropped. Everyone agreed that the Swampert was fun to hang around.

„Even if he does find him, do you think he would be willing to join?" asked Rei.

„After the fallout they had, don't know. " Nina doubted Zemo's return. After Mark's defeat they got into a pretty big fight.

„Can't he just make him join?" asked Rei but she already knew Nina's answer.

„He can, but he won't. You know Mark. "

„Yes, I do. " replied Rei and slumped in her seat.

„The only one who is capable to replace Zemo is Igor. " commented Sheng. Igor, the Seismitoad, on the other hand was always quiet and, so to say, dull. Still, his skills were on par with Zemo's and Sheng was right about him replacing Zemo if needed. Igor came into Mark's hands in Goldenrod as a stowaway on an incoming flight from Unova. He escaped the airport police and was hiding behind Whitney's gym. Mark captured him and helped him evade the police. When Mark offered to release him Igor decided to stay with him and get stronger. Currently he's at Route 120 in Hoenn, the swamp area is to his taste.

„Then we'll need to go to 120, right? Ugh! It smells there! " said Kay in disgust and pinched her nostrils(?).

„It's a swamp, what did you expect? Besides, you're not going with him." Nina answered Kay question and rested her head on her hand. Kay frowned.

„How do you know I'm not? " asked Kay.

„Because we just filled up the roster. And if anyone from here is going, it's Rei. " explained Nina while stirring her tea.

„Well, I-I can fly him there! " Kay wouldnt give up.

„You know he prefers walking. " commented Roxy. Kay grumbled something inaudible.

„I assume he will pick up teammates along the way. As he always does. " concluded Sheng.

„I wonder who he will pick up first... " asked Rei and was going through the candidates in her head.

„If it's a girl, there will be sex. " Nina was sure of it. The other girls were just waiting for their chance. And she's sure that the word has spread to ALL of his morphs.

„I don't mind. Maybe I can join in. " said Rei with a smirk.

„Try to keep it in your pants. He will need energy to battle. " Nina knew the others all too well.

„No promises. " replied Rei and winked. The girls continued to chat among themselves and Sheng went to his room.

* * *

Two hours passed and May was about to finish her daily duties. She decided to extend her shift since she was bored and it also was a good way to get to know the house. Right now she was in the basement. It was as big as the house and had several rooms: library, gym, spare rooms, storage areas and the boiler room. Right now she was in the library adding the finishing touches. The library was pretty spacious and the shelves went from top to bottom. It had a brown ceramic floor and the furniture had a dark green color. May was cleaning up an old table filled with books, paper, pens and other utensils when she accidentally tipped over a small ming vase.

„Oh shit!" exclaimed May and extended her hand to catch it before it hits the floor. Nothing. May looked at the vase and saw that it was attached to the table and a red button was underneath it „What the?" May put the vase on top of the button and then flipped it off again „Why is this here?" she was getting curious. A button hidden underneath a vase meant only one thing: a secret room. _Should I go in?_ „I can't... " _Just a quick peek!_ „I would betray Mark's trust... " _How would he find out?_ „Somehow... " _It's his fault for not hiding it properly._ „True. Just... A... Quick... Peek... " and with every word her finger got closer to the button. When she finally pressed it nothing happened. She frowned and pressed it again. And again. And a few more times but nothing happened „Humph, figures. " she placed the vase over the button and walked off. Just as she turned around she stepped on one of the tiles and it sank a few centimeters into the floor. May heard a click and something shifting. She turned around and saw that one of the shelves was pulling back and then moved to the side and revealed a hidden room „Bingo. " May went towards the room and what she saw caused her to stop dead in her tracks and gasp. The room was double the size of the library she was just in and was lit by tube lights hanging from the ceiling. Various weapons were hanging from the walls, ranging from knives, swords, spears and basically everything you could imagine. There were even some old shields that probably served more as a decoration. May approached one of the metal tables in the room „What's in the box?" she wondered and then opened it. Inside the box were vials containing fluids of various colors „PSN? PRZ? Poison? Paralysis? What is all this?" she closed the box and headed towards a wall that had various gadgets on it. She tried to make out what they were but could only make out a grapple gun „Is he playing Batman in his free time?" she smiled at that comment. She turned around and saw something she liked „Oh. My. Arceus. " May sprinted towards a black car and a black motorcycle that were parked several meters before a pitch-black tunnel. The car was a black Nissan GT-R with tinted windows. She didn't know the make of the bike though but it still looked bad ass. When she was done admiring the vehicles, May looked around and saw something that looked like a black closet. A smile spread on her face. She approached the closet and opened it. Inside the closet was a suit. A black suit of armor to be exact. It looked very light and thin but was extremely durable and flexible. There was even a helmet. From what May could see, the helmet had an air filtering system built in. There were also some weapons hanged around it: two ninjatos, dozens of shurikens, small knives, smoke pellets, kunais and everything a ninja could need „Whoah. " it was all she could say. Something else caught her attention. At the bottom of the closet was a vase that looked familiar. She picked it up to examine it. It looked like the one on the desk in the library but it much bigger. The vase was pure white with drawings of Dragonairs on it „It's beautiful. "

„You break it, you buy it. " a voice said behind her. May got so startled she almost dropped the vase.

„M-Mark! You scared me to death! " she said panting, her heart beating fast.

„You're not supposed to be in here. Put the vase down. " Mark closed the entrance and made his way towards her, his voice stern „How'd you get in? " May gulped and slowly put the vase back to it's place. She felt something shift inside.

„What's in it?"

„My parents ashes. " replied Mark and closed the closet. May didn't expect that.

„Umm, sorry... " she was so embarrassed and was looking at her feet now.

„You still didn't answer my question. " Mark stood in front of her and crossed his arms across his chest. May was now fidgeting on her spot.

„Well, I... I was cleaning... And I accidentally knocked over a small vase and there was a button so I pressed it a few times but nothing happened. I wanted to walk away and then I stepped on a tile and this room appeared. I'm sorry. " explained May while staring at her feet.

„No one but me knows about this place. "

„Are you gonna kill me now? " asked May with a small smile.

„If you keep quiet I won't. " he glared at her.

„Scouts honor! " said May and held up her hand in salute „So what is this place anyway?"

„The amory. " he turned around and went towards a katana that was placed on the wall.

„Why do you need an armory?" asked May and followed him. It was a good question. You could equip a group of at least ten people with all the stuff that's here.

„You do remember I'm a trained ninja assassin, right? " he picked up the katana and examined it.

„So this is like your secret ninja den? "

„Yep. " in a flash, Mark swung the sword at May.

„KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Good thing the room was sound proof and that Mark was a master swordsman. May's shirt was cut in half at the front „ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!" to say May was furious was an understatement.

„That was for barging into my ninja den. Your punishment was light. " said Mark with a smirk and put the katana back into place. May was cursing and complaining about her shirt so Mark gave her one that was stored in one of the drawers. It was an undershirt he wore underneath his armor but it still looked big on May. She calmed down and resumed with the questions.

„Why keep this a secret?"

„I have to earn for a living don't I? "

„Aren't you loaded? "

„Yes. But I'm also bored. " May was with all those girls around him? „Don't get me wrong, I love it here, but I miss the rush of a mission. This room was always here and I just upgraded it over the years. " explained Mark while walking around the room.

„Why didn't you tell anyone about this? "

„You saw how they are. Everytime I would go on a mission they would tell me to be careful and overreact and maybe even follow me, bringing themselves and me in danger. "

„So what kind of missions do you do? "

„If I deem the customers request as appropriate, anything he asks. "

„What was your last mission? " May was getting more excited by the moment.

„I took down a drug lord last week. " he was very proud of that. May gasped in shock.

„What if he gets out? He will kill you! " she began panicking. Mark tried to calm her down.

„Don't worry, nobody knows who I am. "

„But they know Koga! "

„Yes, but come on now. Who would attack the leader of the most powerful ninja clan in the world? Better yet, who would dare kill his son?" he had a point. The government even used their services. For a price, of course „Besides, we're pro's. We don't just leave a calling card with our names behind. Not many people know who I really am or where I come from. " May seemed to calm down a little.

„If nobody knows who you are, how do they contact you? " another good question. He had no name, no visible features, nothing.

„Through my father. They can employ anyone they want. If you're good, people start talking about you and you make a name for yourself. "

„What is your name? "

„Shadowmaker. " May snorted.

„Isn't a ninja name supposed to be scary? Like, Black Death? Or, I dunno, Master Killer? " she was giggling. Mark just had a small smile on his face. She looked at him and then it happened. Seemingly out of nowhere, black smoke arose around Mark and in an blink of an eye he was behind May and had her in a choke hold. May's eyes went wide _When? How?_

„A ninja's name is supposed to tell you what he can do. For example, if I can't get a shadow to hide in, I make my own. I can strike from anywhere and you won't even see me coming. I'm an ally to the undertaker. If there's a punishment overdue, I'm the debt collector they send. I'm their nightmare. I heal their pain of being evil. I write their names into the dust of their bones. Get the picture now? " his was a low growl and it terrified her to the core. May wasn't exactly scared of him, she knew him, but it still sounded terrifying. If he came up to her like that in a dark alley she'd probably die of fright.

„Y-yes! " he let her go.

„Good. Now, we understand each other, right? No telling the others or you're fired. " he asked, a smile on his face. He wasn't really gonna fire her if she told somebody, he'd just be really mad at her.

„Sure thing, boss. " she responded. Mark nodded and turned to leave when May called out to him „Umm... Mark?" he stopped and turned around to face her.

„Yes?"

„Have you ever... Umm... You know... Killed someone? " May was fidgeting again. She never asked him that before even though they were very close. It took him a while to get comfortable around May to tell her his secret and even then she didn't pry much. But after seeing and hearing all of this, she had to know.

„Yes. " his answer was as simple as possible and yet so terrifying. May expected this kind of answer but was saddened by the calm tone he said it in „I'm a trained ninja assassin. It's what I do. " after a short silence May spoke again.

„When was the first time you killed someone? " she felt like she didn't want to know the answer. Mark frowned and looked down.

„I was fifteen... " answered Mark and began telling the story.

_**FLASHBACK**_

He was hiding in the shadows of the ceiling. Sam and Luke next to him. They were in full ninja attire that was much simpler than what he owned now. A conversation between Koga and an unknown man was unfolding below them.

„Mr. Volkov, please, sit down. " Koga greeted the russian and gestured for him to sit down. They were in Koga's office. The light's were placed so that you couldnt see the ceiling. How convenient for the guys. The man nodded and sat down.

„Thank you master Koga for seeing me so fast. Nobody else can help with my problem. " the man spoke, his russian accent evident. The man was in his forties, grey hair, overweight, expensive suit. A businessman obviously.

„I'm well aware of your problem Mr. Volkov. The only reason we are here is to discuss payment. " stated Koga calmly. He knew the boys could pull this off.

„Money is no problem. I pay anything you want, just, please... Bring my Natalia back to me... " Volkov was on the edge of tears. Mark felt sorry for the man. He knew the whole story, it was all over the news. The only daughter of an oil tycoon was kidnapped a month ago. The police wasn't much help and even private investigators couldnt find her. Then he heard of Koga and his clan and decided to go to him for help.

„20 million dollars. " Mark's eyes went wide _Seriously?_

„Done. " the man answered in an instant. Koga raised an eyebrow.

„Your daughter means that much to you?"

„She's everything to me. My wife died giving birth to her and I've raised her by myself. I almost destroyed my company and I couldnt care less. A second with my little angel is worth more than all the oil in the world. " Volkov spoke from his heart. When you're in this business for as long as Koga is, you get good at telling if someone is lying or not. Volkov has never spoken more truth than now.

„Then this one's on the house. " Volkov looked at him surprised.

„What? "

„You see, Mr. Volkov, I'm a single parent myself. " said Koga and got up „I know how you feel. No money in the world can replace moments with your child. " he walked towards one of the many drawers on the wall. He opened it, pulled out a file and went back to his seat. He put the file in front of Volkov „Unlike the police, I have good sources. This is all the information on your daughters kidnapping. " Volkov took the file and began reading it „I believe you'll find everything you need in there. " the file contained everything. The man responsible, his location, the blueprints of the building she was kept in, schedule of the guards. Everything. Volkov had mixed feelings about this, mostly anger. He stood up so fast the chair fell on the floor and slammed his fists on the table.

„Why didn't you do anything? You could have saved her by now! " Volkov screamed at Koga. He was angry.

„I had nothing to gain. This is business and I want to keep it that way. But right now, I'm doing you a favor, something I rarely do. So, I suggest you sit down and shut up. " Koga didn't need to yell to get his point across. Volkov placed the chair back and sat down.

„When will I have her back? " asked Volkov, his fists still clenched so tight they began to pale.

„In a few days. If you decide to cash in my favor. " Volkov answered immediately.

„Yes! I take it! Thank you! " he couldnt wait to get his daughter back.

„Excellent. " Koga clapped his hands and Mark, Sam and Luke descended from the ceiling, startling Volkov „Mr. Volkov, let me introduce to you your daughters saviours. Shadowmaker, Raiden and Frost. " showing to Mark, Sam and Luke in order.

„Ready to serve, Master Koga! " the trio said in unison and bowed to their master.

„Children? Is this a joke? " asked a confused Volkov.

„It is not a joke, Mr. Volkov. They are perfectly capable of bringing your daughter back. " Koga was calm.

„They're going up against a man who is in the top five of most wanted criminals in the world and the biggest dealer in human trafficking! It says so in your file! " once again he stood up in anger.

„Mr. Volkov, would you please sit down. " asked Koga and gestured to Volkov's chair. Volkov glared at him but decided it would be best to listen to him. Nothing happened.

„W-What is this? " Volkov was confused. He couldnt sit down. He couldnt move at all.

„To prove to you that they are perfectly capable of executing this mission, Shadowmaker has injected you with a paralyzing toxin. Don't worry, you will be able to move in a minute. Try not to get cramps. " finished Koga with a grin. The trio left the room, leaving the red-faced and VERY angry Volkov inside.

* * *

„How'd you do it? " asked Sam while taking off his mask.

„New gadget, check it out! " answered Mark and showed him a small tube on his right index finger „Holds five small needles with a paralyzing toxin. It works on air pressure. You just press this little button here with your thumb and... " explained Mark and pushed a small button on the side of his index finger. Sam couldnt even see the needle flying towards Luke. He felt a prick on his neck.

„What the-' You didn't! " Luke pulled out the needle that was about a centimeter long „Why would you do that? " he already felt the effects. The toxin was made from Stun Spores that were concentrated into a very high dosage.

„For demonstration. And for last week. " Mark glared at Luke.

„Oh come on! It was april fools!" defended Luke, his legs unable to move anymore and the feeling spread upward.

„Chicken bouillon in the shower, blue paint instead of tooth paste, an air horn behind my door and my room COVERED IN FUCKING HANNAH MONTANA POSTERS WITH MATCHING PAPER CUPS FILLED WITH WATER ON THE FLOOR! " some members of the clan that were passing by snickered when the remembered the day.

„That was awesome wasn't it? " asked Luke with a huge grin.

„Hannah Montana was overkill man. " said Sam.

„And now it's payback time. " grinned Marm. Luke could swore he saw pure evil in his eyes.

„If this is your idea of payback, you're lame. " scoffed Luke. He was the master prankster here and everyone knew that „This will dissolve in a minute and then I can torture you again. "

„Yeah, uh... No. You see, I gave you something stronger. It'll last for an hour or so. "

„Pfff, lame! " Luke wasn't impressed.

„Sam, help me out here. " Sam nodded and walked towards Luke. He followed Mark's movements and they lifted him off the ground.

„Where are you taking me? " he was almost scared now.

„To the great hall. " answered Mark casually.

„Why?"

„To put you in the middle of it naked. " Luke's eyes went wide. Sure enough, they took him to the great hall and stripped him. They were nice enough to put a plant on his groin area „You don't want to traumatize people now do you?" they left him there and even hid his uniform somewhere. Problem was, for Luke at least, the fort was filled with people today. Mostly clan members and servants. Mark is so dead once he gets free. Mark and Sam went to Mark's room, laughing all the way. When they entered they saw Rei and Nariko sitting on his bed and talking. Both girls were wearing the clan uniform. It was a big bed so both Rei and Mark were able to sleep on it. Mark thought nothing of it but it was a way for Rei to be closer to him.

„Mark! You're back! " Rei, a Combusken, jumped from the bed and ran up to her trainer and love interest.

„Hey Rei, Nariko. " he greeted the girls. Sam laid on Mark's bed beside his partner. Nariko's already red cheeks went a little redder.

„So, what's with the commotion outside? " asked Rei.

„Oh, we just left Luke stark naked in the great hall... Paralyzed, of course. " answered Mark with an evil grin.

„YOU'RE A DEAD MAN, MARCUS SHANNON THORSON! YOU HEAR ME? " Luke's yell could be heard all the way to his room. Mark's eyes went wide. Only Koga and Sam knew his middle name. Sam snickered.

„YOU TOO, SAMUEL MADISON PARKER! " Sam's eyes also went wide. How did he know?

„Shannon? " asked Rei, trying not to burst out in laughter.

„Madison?" Nariko as well. The boys went red.

„Yeah... " they said in unison

„Why didn't you tell us? " asked Rei, still trying to contain her laughter. It was hard.

„I think it's self-explanatory. " said Sam and got up „Another hour? "

„Hell yeah. " answered Mark with the intention to shoot Luke with another hour long paralyzing needle. As soon as they closed the door the girls erupted in laughter. Guess the secret was out.

* * *

The next day the team got together and traveled to the location of the kidnapper. Nimbasa City. Figures. The city of gambling, leisure and entertainment is the best place to do human trafficking. They traveled by a private plane and went undercover as sons of some rich businessmen. A little make-up makes you look 21 in an instant. The leader of this organization was Frank Lecter. He wasn't on the top 5 wanted list for nothing. Drugs, guns, human trafficking, the whole nine-yards. The location was a famous casino in Nimbasa, The Grand, that only served as a front. Trouble was, Lecter held the police in his hands so this could get a bit tougher. It would also explained why the biggest drug operations and money laundering were happening in the middle of the city.

„You all know the plan? " asked Mark and the team nodded „Good. We'll land soon. And remember, no unnecessary violence. We do this quick and quiet. We're in, we're out. Got it? " concluded Mark and the team nodded again. They landed 20 minutes later, took their stuff and drove to a hotel that was across from the casino. The casino is very big. Flashing lights, golden letters and platinum decorations were a must for a casino of this calibre.

„This hotel is AWESOME! " yelled Annie in excitement and jumped on the bed. They got the suite at the top floor with three bedrooms and bathrooms and all that a suite needs to have for the price of 4000$ per night.

„Look at this TV! It's huge! " Nariko tried to stretch her arms across the TV but with no success.

„Hey guys! We've got a full-stocked fridge! " informed Sam from the kitchen and took out some food and placed it on the table.

„Alright! " Rei was certainly happy about it. She joined him with a plate of her own.

„So let's eat then, I'm starving! " Luke went to the fridge to get something to eat. It was a sweet torture since he couldnt decide on what to eat.

„C'mon Shannon! " called Rei, obviously teasing. Mark glared at her. Their middle names were coming up a lot in the past 24 hours.

„Call me Shannon ONE more time and you're sleeping in your Pokeball for the next year. " he threatened but Rei merely stuck her tongue out at him.

„I'm sure my Madison wouldn't do that to me, would you Madison? " asked Nariko with puppy-dog eyes. Sam gave her a glare that was on par with Mark's.

„Guess again. " Nariko did the same as Rei and sat down to eat. The middle names werent mentioned for a longer period of time.

„Shannon and Madison. You know, being naked in the great hall was worth it since EVERYONE heard my little threats. " Sam and Mark were ready to kill. The two decided to keep their middle names because it made them feel closer to their parents. All three were orphans.

„You think you're so smart, don't you? Lucas EVELYN Carter? " Annie came out of their bedroom and brought this little information into the world. After a brief second of silence Luke's eyes went wide in horror and the others almost fell off their chairs from laughter.

„H-How-How do you know that? " he became as red as the ketchup on his plate.

„I have my sources. " she answered with a smirk and patted his cheek. She sat down next to him and took a tuna can that was on the table „Now, I'm sure you wouldn't want anything else to leak out, right?" Luke shook his head „Good, now eat and stop with the name calling. Even though they are your own. "

„You're so whipped! " commented Mark, his eyes still teary rom laughing.

„That goes for the two of you as well. " she pointed to Mark and Sam with her fork.

„What could you possi- " Mark was cut of mid-sentence.

„Turkeys."

„No names. Got it. " and with that he dug in. Everyone stared at Annie. She looked at Sam.

„You got something to add? " she asked in a daring voice.

„No ma'am. "

„Good. Let's eat!" after dinner they talked about tomorrows mission and then retreated into their rooms.

* * *

Morning came too soon. Mark groaned and opened his eyes. Rei was still peacefully sleeping next to him. Strangely, whenever he woke up before her, she would always be on her side, faced towards him. It was like that for the past two years. He got up and went to take a shower. As the hot water flowed over him he was rethinking the plan again and again _Something HAS to go wrong. __**Don't worry, it will. **__Thanks. __**No problem.**_ He stepped out, dried and clothed himself and went into the living room. Everyone was already there, checking on the equipment, practicing moves, or in Luke's case, watching TV.

„Lazing around are we? " asked Mark and sat next to him.

„Since all I have to do is get drunk and entertain Lecter, pretty much, yeah. " replied Luke and switched to another channel „Ooh, cowboy movie!" he loved those.

„Try not to pass out from too much. "

„Don't worry about it! I can drink more than the two of you combined! Besides, I'm a ninja. I'm sure I can spill a little here and there with no one noticing. " he assured his friend.

„Good. Cheers then. " he patted Luke on the shoulder and went to check on his own equipment. The setup for the mission took all afternoon. At around 7pm they started to get ready. Since it was a high class casino they all dressed fancy. The boys were wearing black suits with a necktie. Sam's hair was somehow brought in line. The girls put on their evening gowns. Annie was wearing a red evening gown with black shoes and a white pearl necklace. Her short brown hair was parted to the right. Nariko also wore one but in light blue and minus the pearl necklace. Rei went traditional. She wore a red yukata with a black lotus flower pattern on it.

„So, how do we look? " asked Annie and did a spin to show off her dress. Nariko and Rei weren't so confident.

„Not bad. Let's go. " answered Luke and walked towards the door. Annie sighed _Was I even expecting something else?_ Mark and Sam followed him. It was 11pm when they exited the suite. The girls walked a bit behind the boys, just out of hearing range.

„Don't worry girls, they'll come around soon enough! " Annie tried to encourage her friends. All the girls were having feelings towards their trainers.

„I hope so. " sighed Nariko. Little did they know it would take almost 5 years. They entered the casino. It looked even bigger on the inside. There was easily a few thousand people playing all sorts of games or just drinking and talking. Since they were „sons of wealthy businessmen" the boys, along with the girls" had VIP passes. Not man people could enter the VIP area. It was located a few floors above the actual casino. There was only one way to get there: a golden, moving staircase. A rather large, black bouncer was on duty.

„Names? " he asked and looked at the list.

„Six for Terrence Griffiths. " said Mark in a harsh british accent. Luke almost snorted.

„Griffiths, Griffiths... Here. Come right in. " the bouncer removed the security rope and let them pass.

„Thanks chap. Here's a monkey for your troubles. " Mark pulled a 500$ bill(*) and placed it the man's chest pocket. The bouncer was confused to say the least. The team entered the VIP area.

„You really got the accent down, Terry. " commented Luke, also in a british accent.

„Thanks, Godfrey. " smirked Mark.

„How's yours, Lawrence? " Luke turned to Sam.

„Fine mate. Just fine. Couldn't be better. "

„Good, let's do this then. " instructed Mark. The moving stairs took them to the VIP section. Mark quickly counted about 50 people. Without the waiters, dancers, dealers and so on. There was a red curtain on one side of the room as long as the wall. A tall blonde waitress in a Lopunny costume approached them. The costume was rather revealing.

„Good evening gentlemen! Welcome to The Grand! " she greeted them happily.

„'Ello love. Me and my boy's are here to have some fun. Think you can help us out? " he asked and put 500$ between her breasts. She blushed and Rei was ready to rip their heads off.

„S-sure! Mister... ? "

„Griffiths. Terrance Griffiths. But you can call me Terry. " Mark took her hand and kissed the back of it. The girl blushed even more „And what is your name, if I may be so bold? "

„E-Emma. Terry, let me take you to your table and... Oh! Kiki, honey!" she waved to another blonde bunny girl to come over „Could you take the gentlemen's morphs to the morph section please?" the other girl nodded.

„So that's what it is. " said Luke and looked towards the red curtain. He had to act like he didn't know anything about the layout of the building, when in reality, he knew it inside-out.

„Yes! It's the same layout as here but there's only morphs in there. I don't think morphs would like to watch human strippers or the other way around. There are some cute boys in there for you three." she looked over to the girls and winked.

„He-he... Thanks... " said Annie feigning interest. Mark turned towards Rei.

„Here ya' go, Ayano. Have fun with your friends. " he handed her a platinum card. Mark leaned closer to her, pretending to whisper the PIN code to her „Just in case. " he slipped her a kunai through his sleeve into her's. His whisper made her shiver _Does he even know what he's doing to me?_

„Arigato, Terrance-sama. " thanked Rei with a japanese accent. Kiki led the girls away.

„Right this way, Terry. " Emma giggled when he put his arm around her waist.

„Lead the way love. " they got seated at a nearby table and were given a complimentary champagne. They poured their glasses and looked around trying to spot Lecter. No sign of him.

„I'm gonna go look around. " Luke got up and left to look for Lecter, making ''friends'' along the way. He was a skilled conversationalist and easily ''infiltrated'' groups of people.

„What now? " asked Sam.

„Now we wait. " answered Mark and took a sip from his glass.

* * *

The girls were also on their table drinking champagne. A female Liepard, Mienshao and a Gothitelle were pole dancing on their respective podiums. The Liepard had dark red fur, instead of the usual purple. She was wearing a red g-string. That's it. The Mienshao was already naked and the Gothitelle was in a black corset that left her breasts exposed. Male morphs were sitting around the podiums cheering and throwing money.

„That's... Nice... " commented Annie and took a sip.

„I bet they have some poor college student story. " mocked Rei and also took a sip.

„What now? " asked Nariko who didn't drink.

„We try to find Bruno. He's Lecter's strongest morph and bodyguard. We need him out of the picture. " explained Annie.

„I know that, but how are we going to find him? He's a Bouffalant and there aren't any here. " said Nariko and gestured around the room.

„I'll take a look around. " Annie finished her glass and went to meet people and find out where Bruno is. Like Luke, she was also skilled in ''infiltrating''.

„Now we wait. " concluded Rei.

* * *

Almost two hours passed and still no sign of Lecter. Luke was doing his best to entertain people,making up stories along the way, sometimes even telling the truth, like the Hannah Montana prank.

„I was tempted to play The Climb, but then I thought, I tortured the poor boy enough. " the group erupted in laughter "Or did I?" he asked mysteriously and sang a little of the chorus. The group laughed again. Mark was talking to some woman in her forties. She had long straight hair, a great body and wore a tight short red dress. Her name was C-something. She was obviously flirting with him.

„How about the two of us go somewhere private and... Talk? " she asked seductively. Mark almost winced, seeing the pure lust in her eyes.

„Would love to love, but not tonight. See, my friend over there " he pointed to Luke „ just got through a bad breakup and I can't just leave him all alone. " the fake stories were just rolling off his tongue tonight _I should write a book._

„He seems to take it well. " she commented, seeing as Luke was laughing like mad at something someone said.

„That's just how he deals with things. Would you like to meet him? " he suggested that so she would leave him alone.

„I would love that. " she smiled and presented her hand. Mark took it and led her to Luke.

„Godfrey, I'd like you to meet somebody. This is- " _Dammit what's her name?_ luckily she was faster than him.

„Simone, a pleasure to meet you. " _Close enough._

„The pleasure is all mine young lady. Godfrey, at your service. " he kissed the back of her palm.

„You flatter me Godfrey. " said Simone and blushed a little „Heard all about you. "

„I certainly hope not. " he said with a smile that would make every woman swoon. Simone was close to it.

„Heard you went through a tough break up. " she was pretty straightforward. Luke's smile faded and in a second he got a sign from Mark to go with it. His expression changed from happy to very sad.

„Well that's how it goes, milady. True love cannot be found where it does not exist, nor can it be hidden where it does. I suppose I was looking in the wrong places. "

„I know exactly how you feel! I went through my fourth divorce last week and I'm still depressed. Let's go get a drink. " _Someone give that man an Oscar!_ Luke spoke to his crowd.

„Sorry old chaps, gotta' go and talk to this beautiful lady. You enjoy the rest of your evening. Cheers! " the group cheered and clapped when he left. A natural entertainer. Someone poked Mark in the ribs. It was Sam. He pointed across the room. It was a man in his late forties. Receding hair line, almost bald. Gold chain, gold watch, overweight, expensive white suit, red shirt, black shoes.

„Lecter. "

* * *

**I decided to split this chapter in two since it's been two months since I last updated and I think you deserved at least something. I'm still working out the details of part 2 but it'll take a while since I have 4 exams in September. Yay...  
Anyway, what do you think? I just felt I had to write this one. It's an important part of Mark's history. As for the middle names, they're all unisex names but are mostly used for girls. I just thought it would be funny.**

**(*) ''monkey'' is a slang term for a 500 pound bill. I put the $ sign since I don't know what the official Pokemon currency is. The $ will be universal in my story.**

**Mentioning turkeys here and beef stew in ch1pt2 I'm trying to say that REAL animals exist in this world.**

**Leave a review, it keeps me going! :D If there's anything you'd like to know, feel free to PM me!  
Part 2 will be out... Dunno... Not a lot of free time on my hands right now. In a month tops, I promise!**


End file.
